One month
by jasmin flower
Summary: After anime Haruhi has a choice to make. Tamaki, The twins, or Kyouya? She has till the end of the school year to figure out who she wants to marry, and there's only one way they can think of to do this, a vacation! WILL be switched to M later
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! Going to a new anime, Ouran! Bet none of you saw that coming! Muahahah!!!!

Anywho, I've noticed a lot of the Haruhi romantic fics are REALLY sped up, like they're only there for the lemons, and I need a good story, damnit!!

So I'm making one myself!

This will EASILY go with the rest of my fics, an attempted good pace, a few good lemons since phollie is taking so REALLY TOTALLY DAMN LONG in writing Through glass!

So, on with the story!

Disclaimer, I don't own anything here. Not even the computer. It's my hubby's. He sucks like that.

This is an after fic, what happened after the series ended. (Based entirely upon the anime)

Chapter 1- Not just another day

Haruhi sat in the room, the flowers that surrounded her as well as the women swooning over her were nothing new. She was now hopelessly entwined in the Host club, even after her debts were paid. There was nothing she wanted more than this family to continue. She knew it wouldn't last forever, as in only a few months quite a few of the members, pretty much everyone besides herself, were graduating. She looked over at Tamaki, who pretty much was totally being swooned over by half of the girls in the room and smiled over, a slight wave in her hand. "You really like him, don't you?" The woman across from her asked, a look of longing and knowing on her face. "Tamaki-sempai holds us all together. We're a family here." She smiled at the woman, and she smiled back, taking a sip from her tea cup. "But you never have that look on your face unless you're looking at him or the twins." Haruhi looked up, eyes wide. "Really? I've never noticed." The woman across from her nodded. "I think it's really brave of you being in a club like this, pretending to be straight." Haruhi looked up, mortified. "I've known for a while, but you're so much fun to talk to! It's as if you're just... one of the girls. I don't feel pressured into things with you." Haruhi smiled. That's what she felt as well with this group.

An odd feeling of acceptance from a group of women who thought she was a man... The thought was ironic, but she smiled at it anyway as Honey came by with a tray of cakes. She took a strawberry cheesecake from the cart, which was unusual for her, but she didn't care at that moment.

She cared later, when she realized she'd eaten four over the course of the evening. "Haruhi, is it... that time of the-"

"no..." She sighed as she turned from Tamaki, almost hating herself for not being more angry with him over that comment. "It just looked good today. That's all." She ruffled through her bag, pulling out a notebook that she'd started carrying with her since her debts were paid. She kept track of how many customers she had, if for no other reason than to boost her own ego.

"That's impressive." She looked over to see Hikaru looking over her shoulder at her numbers and she smiled. "Tamaki-sempai, she had more customers than Honey today." Honey smiled up at her and nodded. "You're doing great." She smiled down at him as she snapped the book closed, replacing it in her bag. "I better get home before father leaves for work. She smiled and turned to walk away, surprised when Tamaki took her arm. "I'll take you home then."

"I can walk." She fumed, though she didn't know why. She walked out and took a moment in one of the halls to look down on the school. It used to seem so much... larger. More intimidating. Now is was almost like home to her. She sighed, not wanting things to end yet. It was only the day after the festival, and in a week they'd all go on summer break. She was surprised to find she wasn't looking forward to it.

She walked down to the entryway of the school and found the twins waiting for their car. "Haruhi-san," Kaoru started, "Would you like us to-"

"Take you home?" The two smiled at her and she smiled back, nodding. "If it's on the way." They nodded and she stepped over to them just as the car pulled up.

It was a limo, as she'd expected. The back had a bar full of soda and Ci-Ci and she accepted a lychee one with a smile. "In a month they'll graduate." Kaoru smiled sadly, looking out the window.

"Yes, we'll miss the host club." Hikaru smiled as well, but looked down at the floor, drawing attention from Haruhi. They were usually so symmetrical is was odd to see them looking in different directions like this. "That's life. I'd like to think that we could all still get together after, but I guess the others will all be too busy with their companies..." Haruhi accidentally depressed herself. She didn't want to think of going on for the rest of time, never seeing anyone who turned her into who she would be then.

The ride was faster than she thought and she unexpectedly gave them hugs before getting out of the car. She just stood there after she'd gotten out and stared at her feet, eyes wide, surprised at herself for the show before she looked up at her apartment. They were from different worlds than herself. She knew this. She knew that everything ended. She knew that she wouldn't be in the host club forever.

She didn't want to be alone anymore. She wasn't now. She smiled at the thought, at least for the next month they'd all be there with her.

She'd also forgotten her bag in the twins' car.

She made her way up the stairs, happy that she'd done her shopping the previous day walked in to see her father talking with Kyouya's. She frowned, suddenly worried and hurried to start making dinner. She knew that whatever they were discussing came to an abrupt halt when she came in and she looked in with a smile. "Hello, Ootori-san! Should I make extra?" He looked up at her and smiled, then unexpectedly nodded. "Yes, Thank you."

She could hear them chatting quietly in the next room as she went and changed into her daily cloths and sighed, relieved to be out of the uniform. She'd noticed it, she'd started 'blooming'. Soon she'd have to bandage up her chest before putting the uniform on. Probably about the end of the year. She smiled, shaking her head. Who was she joking? After this year the host club would be gone. It would be her and the twins, and there was really no alternatives in the school that she knew of. No one could replace those that would be leaving. She smiled sadly before going back to making dinner.

She served the men in the other room and smiled as she got herself a plate of rice, tempura and a bowl of soba. She smiled as she took in the aroma before headed into the other room to eat.

It was oddly silent as they ate. She looked between her father and their visitor and finally finished, clearing the table as she was the last to finish and washed the dishes. "I'm going to go study!" She called and she heard her father nearly whisper. "Alright, sweetie."

She wasn't used to that. It was all too odd for her and she looked in to see the look on his face was a mix of joy and terror. She frowned before turning and heading to her room.

It was about ten minutes later that she heard him leave, and about ten minutes after that there was another knock at the door. She went to answer it, but her father beat her to the door and she noticed now that it was Souo-san. "Hello, Superintendent Souo." She bowed respectfully as her father invited him in. They went onto the same room as the other conversation had gone into and she frowned, wondering what was going on.

Back to studying. About ten minutes later there was another knock at the door and an older gentleman she'd never seen before looked down at her, eyes narrowing in curiosity. "Are you... Haruhi?" She nodded and frowned, his hair looked too familiar and she backed away, allowing him in. "You're Kaoru and Hikaru's father, aren't you?" He nodded, an odd smile on his face. "Yes. How did you know?"

"It's the hair. It's color and fullness is just like theirs. Are you also here to see my father?" He looked at her and up into the next room seeing Souo and shook his head. "Actually, I'll talk to him later, when he's not busy. Please, can you give him my card?" She nodded, taking the small paper from him as he turned to leave. "It was a pleasure meeting you." He smiled again before walking away.

She was now completely confused. She went back to her room and continued studying before she heard Souo leave. She jumped up and ran to the other room, seeing her father's head snap to her, eyes wide, still filled with both terror and joy. "Father, you had another visitor, he asked me to give you his card." She handed the paper over and saw the look on his face turn from joyous to downright fear.

"Haruhi, do you know why any of these men were here today?" She shook her head as he smiled at her innocence. "They're all asking for your hand."

"NOO! They're all WAY too old!! PLEASE tell me you-" He started laughing and Haruhi suddenly realized what was happening. "For their sons?" He nodded, his laughter ending. "I'm not going to answer for you. Apparently, though, Ootori and Souo have an agreement not to be angry if not chosen. It's purely up to you." She nodded.

Her father was terrified of her getting engaged so young, but was thrilled at the thought that she could marry into so much money. Haruhi just stood there, thinking. She'd never actually thought of this. She never really thought of them as available men, just... the guys. The twins, Tamaki, Kyouya. She just stared, shock and sudden fear setting in.

It was then that there was a knock at the door again and she turned, absent as she opened the door to the twins standing there. "Haruhi! You forgot-"

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked, eyes widening and Kaoru looked on, dropping her bag at the look on her face. "You don't know?" They shook their heads, looking suddenly afraid. "Should we?" Kaoru asked and she smiled, brushing it off. "Don't worry about it. It's.... odd." She shuddered the rest of it out of her system and turned back to them, both still looking worried. "It's fine!"

"We're not worried about 'it'"

"We're worried about you." She smiled looking up at them. "We just had some interesting news, it's... family... I guess..." Her father crept up behind her and whispered into her ear. "It's all on you, none of them know." She turned to him and nodded. "You could have told me that earlier."

She sighed looking back over. "That's it." Kaoru looked over at Hikaru with a smile. "We're kidnapping you." the other finished, a smile growing steadily on him. She shook her head, backing away as they stepped in, each taking an arm in theirs and turned to her father. "Is there a time-"

"We need to have her home?" They asked and Ranka smiled at them, waving away the question. "She's a big girl! Today's Friday, have her home by Sunday night!" The twins turned to him, a little surprised before smiling and nodding. "Thank you!"

"We'll return her safely!" They smiled and waved as they got her into the limo.

"It's evening and I have no cloths!" Hikaru smiled at her looking over at Kaoru. "We'll get you some!"

"It'll be fun!" He smiled and they both seemed to have some inner ideas. She frowned and looked between them. "Hey, can I ask you a favor?" She had her own idea, and this seemed the perfect time to spend time with all of the guys that she currently knew about. She prayed that Honey's father wasn't getting ideas. "Yeah, sure."

"What is it you want?" She smiled over and sighed. "Can we have Tamaki and Kyouya with us?" They looked between each other, then back to her. They looked a little down at the question, but smiled none the less "That would be fine." They said in unison this time. She smiled and nodded.

It was odd, but she looked at them on either side of her, Kaoru on the phone and Hikaru seemed to be eying her oddly, as if he were wondering what was going on in her head. "You know, if something has happened, you can talk to us. You're our best friend." His eyes were still worried and Haruhi noticed the oddly quiet in his tone. She smiled up at him and nodded. "I've just become aware of a situation. I'm a little shaken up right now, but maybe spending time with you all will help me out." She looked down at the floor instead of at his face like he was used to. He knew there was truth to her words, but he knew that there was something she wasn't saying. After all, Why would she invite Kyouya and not Honey? "Should we invite Honey-sempai as well?" She shook her head. "No, that's not... I... yes, could you?" She looked up, making an odd decision. She needed someone to confide in, and maybe Mori and Honey were just what she needed. She smiled at herself thinking that maybe she was, for once in her life, thinking too much into this.

She was surprised when they pulled up into the lot of a huge mansion, not that far in size from the school. "Where are we?"

"Hitachiin manor! It's a weekend sleepover! It'll be fun!" Kaoru grinned as he jumped from the limo and ran forwards like an excited child. Haruhi watched amazed as he darted towards the door. "It's the first time we've done something like this. Our father won't mind, he should just be happy that we have friends to invite over." Hikaru smiled, looking at the excitement in his brother. Haruhi looked up at him, eyes wide. She knew that they didn't have many friends in their younger days, but to be seventeen and never have friends over? It seemed a little off.

"You've never invited friends over?" Hikaru looked down at her and smiled. "When we were younger there was something we were waiting for. We gave up, eventually. We decided that our expectations were too high. Since then our only friends have been the host club. Before that, we didn't really see anyone as friends." He sighed, looking down, almost ashamed. "It's not important anymore." His eyes darted to her and she just looked at him as he started walking towards the house.

Haruhi stopped and looked around. "Hey, I thought you said that my house would be on the way to yours! It's in the opposite direction!" It was more of a tease than anything and Hikaru looked up at her, grinning before reaching out his hand to escort her in. She took his hand with a smile.

The house was huge. Haruhi looked down at her outfit and felt suddenly out of place. Hikaru glanced to her, seeming to know what she was thinking. "Come on, let us show you around." He looked around, expecting to see Kaoru somewhere and was surprised to not see him anywhere. "Alright, let ME show you around." He started towards the stairs, her hand still in his.

Fortunately, the two had their own section of the house. Their bedroom, the game room, a television room as well as their own little kitchen. She tried to remember which room was which as they made their way around. "This is the bathroom." He opened the door and looked around, suddenly unhappy. "If there's anything special you'll need, please just let us know." He looked over, missing his brother and turned back to her with a smile. Haruhi nodded and looked around. There was a clear glass shower stall, a giant black marble bath, obviously built for two but would EASILY fit four and a matching black marble toilet. She looked around the room, the size was about half of the size of her whole apartment! "It's so big!"

"Really?" He looked around, obviously used to the size. She turned to him and watched his expression. He looked around at the ceiling corners, shrugged the comment off then turned back to her. "I think that's it. Dinner's always at six in the main house. We'll accompany you to that."

"Everyone else will be here at seven. We'll be immediately headed out after that. You need pajamas and we need to make an appearance tonight, if you remember." Kaoru grinned, the look on his face more innocent than Haruhi had ever seen on either of the twins. Hikaru frowned, looking over at the toilet and nodded. "Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. We need to be there at nine, right?" Kaoru nodded and Hikaru flipped out his phone.

Kaoru grinned, taking her hand and ran off back to the bedroom. There were twin girls in the room, coordinating the removal of the beds and the massive bringing in of futons. "Father asked me something. He asked me if you'd asked about Tamaki-sempai and Kyouya-sempai, and if we'd asked about honey-sempai. How did he know that?" Haruhi just stared at him for a moment. Their father was smart. He already knew what was happening. "I don't know." She looked down, lying and was instantly covered in guilt. "Haruhi, this is the first time you've ever lied to me. What's happening?"

"I don't know if you're allowed to know. I don't have a clue as to what's happening right now..." All of the pressure she'd started to shed suddenly returned, hitting her hard and caused her to wrap her arms around herself, shivering. "Haruhi!" He jumped forwards, his hands on her shoulders. "What's happening with you? Now I'm really worried..."

"Kaoru, what do you and Hikaru think about me?"

I know, a mean place to leave off, but this ought to be interesting! Muahaha!

Please read and review!

jasminflower69


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! It's me again, here, to try and write more of a romantic fic than just a lusty lemony goodness... Mmm lemons...

Oh, wait, I was talking. I'm trying to do more romance than sex in this one, so there's going to be a lot of citrus in this story! I'm gonna have so much fun with this!

On with the story!

Disclaimer- Yeah, I wish I didn't have to write this, but I do, which tells you something.

Chapter 2- an unexpected admission and a refreshing ally

"Kaoru, what do you and Hikaru think of me?" His eyes seemed to widen as he looked at her. "Haruhi, you're really one of the only people I think of as a true friend." She looked up at him. Friend? "Because I'm in the host club, right?" He smiled at her and shook his head. "There's another reason, but it's not really my place to tell you alone. She nodded. "Just a friend?" She was almost hoping he'd say yes.

His cheeks brightened a little and he nodded. "I'll admit, I had a crush for a little bit, but there was something else that came up." She sighed and felt the corner of her mouth to turn up.

"Now can you tell me what's going on?" She looked down the hall to see Hikaru still down the way, talking adamantly on the phone. "Let's just say I've had a few indirect proposals." Kaoru looked confused for a second before his eyes widened. "You don't mean..." She nodded. "This is why I changed my mind about Honey, I needed someone unbiased in the situation. Kaoru, I'm freaking out! I've never really thought of you all as anything other than my friends..." He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders, nodding. "Do you have a time limit on this?" Her head snapped back up to face him, confusion evident as she shook her head. "I don't know..." He nodded. "You know, as some of the kids we happen to be in school, we have a bit of pull. I'll see what I can do without being known. I take it none of them know?" Haruhi's head slowly raised for a curt nod and the grin that appeared on his face was enough to make her wonder if she'd told the right person.

It was only moments later that Hikaru walked down the hall to them and smiled. "We have a considerably larger table. Our plans for tonight are fine." He smiled before looking over at Kaoru and his smile faltered. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing." Kaoru grinned and Haruhi looked between the two of them, knowing her secret was safe. Kaoru was going to have too much fun with this.

"Alright, it's nearly dinner time. Let's go." His voice was low. He knew there was something going on, but he was confused. Kaoru had never kept a secret from him. Did he ask her out? That would explain the grin, if he'd kissed her or such. He walked ahead, lost in thought.

Kaoru kept his arm over Haruhi's shoulder as they walked. "I think we should go to the beach this week. We could request the school's home teacher to go with us. It would be fun! What do you think, Hikaru?"

"There's only a month left before school ends. Would it really be worthwhile to go to the beach?" Kaoru's grin reminded her of the Cheshire cat. She shook the thought from her head as she walked.

They arrived at the dinner table and Kaoru looked around. There was a table set for four, the twins on one side, beside each other, on one end was the mother's setting, at the head was the fathers. "Oy!" Kaoru yelled back into the kitchen. "We have a guest today! Please set the table for one more!" Hikaru looked at the table and sighed. "Oh! What's your favorite food? I'll tell them to make it for dinner tomorrow." His smile was a bit sweeter at this, more of a genuine smile and she was greatly relieved to see it.

There were a few people from the kitchen that came out with another chair, as well as a butler with another place setting and they placed this all carefully on the opposing end from the twins' chairs. Haruhi was about to go sit when Kaoru walked around and sat, waving Hikaru to offer Haruhi the other seat. Hikaru sighed, so that was it. He was trying to set them up, so to speak. Hikaru was oddly calm with this and pulled out her chair, offering it to her.

Haruhi just stared at him for a second before walking over and sitting, feeling again totally out of place.

Their father walked in and looked over at Haruhi and smiled sweetly before sitting. "I hear you're going to be staying for the weekend?" Haruhi nodded, suddenly afraid to open her mouth. "Kaoru told me that they kidnapped you, that you seemed to be depressed. I hope that had nothing to do with my visit." Hikaru looked up at him with a frown. "You were at Haruhi's house?"

"He had some business with my father." Haruhi smiled over at Hikaru and noticed the sudden blanching in him. "W..What?" Haruhi nodded, not thinking about what she was saying as Kaoru covered his mouth with his napkin to cover his laughter. His father looked over and frowned before he realized what was happening. He looked over at Hikaru and Haruhi together and sighed. "Unfortunately he was... indisposed. He called me shortly after the twins took off with you, by the way. He said if you were going to be gone all weekend, like he'd said, that you should go back for clean undergarments." Haruhi just stared, a red tinge covering her cheeks as the twin's mother came out.

"Oh!" She looked at Haruhi with wide eyes and looked over at the father. "This is Haruhi, mother. She's going to be staying here with us over the weekend. We're having a sleep over with a few of the guys from school."

Haruhi looked her over, a white business suit with black and gold accents around the collar, long wavy red hair and bright green eyes. "Hikaru, why is she in your place?" Kaoru's eyes widened then darkened notably and Haruhi looked over at her. "I'm Kaoru."

"Oh, I'm sorry sweet heart!" She sighed, pulling out her cell. "Hitachiin." She started into some lengthy conversation about business matters as they brought out the food. Haruhi noticed an instant change in the twins' attitude. They were looking across the table at each other, depression evident in them.

After dinner they'd gone out to sit on the stairs to wait for the others. The twins were quiet for a moment before the car showed up. "Come on guys, cheer up, okay?" Haruhi smiled brightly and they both looked at her before nodding. "We're sorry." Kaoru started. "It's just... She's our own mother." Haruhi reached out and patted Hikaru on the shoulder. "She looks really busy. If I was in a rush..."

"She never gets it right." Kaoru smiled sadly at her. Haruhi just stared. She remembered hearing that they had been waiting for something in the past and suddenly she knew. She knew exactly what it was.

They wanted to be known individually. They wanted to be able to be told apart by someone. She smiled at them warmly as sets of limos pulled in behind her. She turned to see, then returned her gaze to the still depressed twins. "Come on, you don't want everyone to see you like this, do you?" Her tone was calm and Hikaru sighed, looking over. "Going out may be just what we need after all."

"Agreed. First, though, we have to go get Haruhi some stuff." She looked between them confused before remembering that they said they were going to buy her clothing and such for the weekend. She turned just in time to see Tamaki run at her.

"Haruhi!!" She looked at the happy faces before her and couldn't help but to be cheered up. She looked back around at the twins and upon seeing her they both lit up as well.

"Guess we can't waste time moping!"

"We have shopping to do!"

It took a few minutes to get to the store and Haruhi could tell that they were staying open late for them. The woman behind the counter bowed low as they walked in and looked nearly fearful. "Hello! Thank you for gracing us with your presence, young master! To what do we owe the honor?" She looked up and saw Haruhi and her mouth fell into a small 'o' as she looked her over, already looking for dimensions. "Our friend will be staying with us for the weekend. We need appropriate clothing."

The woman walked closer, looking around Haruhi, taking in a closer look at her size and nodded. "I'll have a few items for you to try on shortly." The woman lifted Haruhi's chin, looking at her eyes and nodded before running off.

In about ten minutes she returned with an armload as well as a basket full of clothing. "These are basic necessities, including house slippers and socks." She placed the bag on the counter and moved towards the back of the store. "These are our dressing rooms. I'll place the items in here, and let me know when you've made up your mind!" She smiled before retreating to the counter, ushering out attempted customers. "I'm sorry,we're closed!"

Haruhi went in and looked at the massive pile of cloths, then down at her watch. She only had an hour till they had to leave.

At the end of it, the twins had ended out buying her a few more outfits than she'd need over a weekend. Instead of two outfits and a pair of pajamas, she watched the boys carry out three bags full of cloths, seven outfits and three pair of pajamas. "You didn't need to get so much! I can't believe it cost that much!" She groaned, wondering if Kyouya was putting the tab on her account. She looked over to see him looking around at the scenery, his frown sturdily in place. As the boys loaded the stuff into the back of the limo, the driver looking at the mountain of clothing bewildered, the rest of the boys packed into the limo.

Haruhi sat and looked across at Kaoru who grinned at Hikaru, sitting beside her, talking adamantly with Tamaki about whatever place they were going to next. She lip read two words from him. 'Who else?'

"Tamaki-sempai, Kyouya-sempai, have both of you been to this place before?"

"Tsss!" Kaoru hissed and sat back, frowning, ignoring the curious looks of those around him. "Oh! Haruhi! Thanks for asking! I knew you'd know that I'd have been to such an extravagant place!"

"We have." Kyouya cut off Tamaki before he got too carried away. "What kind of place is it?" She looked up innocently at them, catching Kyouya's curiosity. "It's a club. There's a restaurant and a dance club. It's a lot of glitz." She nodded and looked over at Tamaki. "It's not too much, but there's plenty of beautiful young women there." He smiled, smoothing his collar on his white button up shirt. Kyouya looked back over at Haruhi with narrowed eyes as she looked back over at Kaoru.

They arrived and Haruhi frowned. "Maybe I should change into something a little more..." She backed into the limo again, eyes wide as the men outside the limo smiled at her innocence. "Haruhi." She turned to see Kyouya looking at her, eyes still wide. "Stay here with me for a moment. Kaoru." He looked over at the door to see the twins both look in, their symmetry again perfect. "What?"

"I'll escort her in momentarily." They nodded and turned, closing the door behind him. "What was the question you were answering?" Haruhi smiled and shook her head. "I don't know-"

"I'm not blind, nor am I stupid. I heard that you were really upset about something, then Hikaru tells me that you're being oddly clingy with Kaoru, then he asks you a question. You answer with me and Tamaki's names being the first thing in the sentence. What were you answering?"

"I can't tell you." Her voice seemed weak, even to her and she sat back, the dread of everything rushing back to her and she wrapped her arms around herself, leaning way back into the seat as far away from Kyouya as possible. He was suddenly worried over what was happening. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to frighten you, I'm just very curious as my name was in the list."

"I can't tell you." She repeated, looking at him wide eyed and terrified. She frowned, feeling her mouth dry and looked over at the window. "Why not?"

"Because, I was told not to." Kyouya frowned, now angered. There were others involved in whatever this was. "By who?"

"My father was told by your father. I was told by my father. I was told that it was in accordance with your father that you don't know. I have to go..." She got out of the car in a flash and ran towards the door. She was stopped by security and turned, jumping behind the people in line to hide herself from Kyouya as he ran up to the security. He looked around before cursing and running in.

Haruhi waited a moment before running back up. "I need to get in. I need to get to the twins." The security officer looked down at her and frowned. "Why, your daddy's business going under? You don't even look old enough." Haruhi frowned and pulled out her cell. She typed in the number as fast as lightning. "Kaoru, I had some problems with Kyouya-sempai and security won't let me in."

"Hold on a second, I'll come get you." She smiled and nodded before answering. "Thanks." She looked up at the guard and stepped back. Kaoru was accompanied by Tamaki who was yelling at who wouldn't let his precious daughter in as Kaoru grabbed her and escorted her in. "You look really shaken up. What's happened?"

"He asked me what answer I was giving you. I panicked! I gave him too many answers, I know it!"

"Calm down!" Kaoru looked at her as she started to shiver, despite the heat in the building. "I can't! He's smart, he'll figure it out! What am I going to tell him? What am I going to say?!" she stalled out, staring down at her feet as Kaoru took her by the shoulders to catch her attention. "Haruhi!" She just looked up at him, eyes wide, but oddly blank. "Just calm down! If he figures it out he'll feel guilty for forcing so much information out of you, considering how you handled it." She frowned.

"I don't want him to feel guilty." She sighed before looking at a rowdy table at the far corner. Kyouya was there, looking around worried till Tamaki walked up. Haruhi watched as he was nearly attacked by an oddly behaving Kyouya and frowned at the open cell in his hand. He'd called his father to find out what was happening. "He knows." Kaoru looked over at her, curious. "How do you know?"

"The open cell. He called his father to find out what I was talking about." She looked back up, suddenly feeling like running. "I can't do this!"

"But you could pretend to be a boy and flirt with girls." Haruhi shook her head. "I won't be doing it for the rest of my life!"

"I don't know, the flirting part is kind of addictive." Haruhi looked over, her eyes wide and she shook her head. "I can't be near him, not right now, please, is there anywhere else..." Kaoru smiled and nodded. "Stay here." He ran out to the table and grabbed his brother. They walked towards the restroom. Haruhi hid behind a nearby pillar till a familiar face popped out. "There you are." Haruhi nearly jumped out of her skin at his voice then turned. "Uh, why did you two switch shirts?"

They had been wearing short sleeved button up shirts, Kaoru wore red while Hikaru was in green. The one before her was in red, but it was Hikaru. His eyes widened a second at the question and he looked over at Kaoru at the table. "Uh, Kaoru said it had to be a secret that I wasn't at the table. He said that I should take you down to the game room. Are you alright?"

Haruhi stared at him, the smile on his father's face reflected in her mind. "I'll be fine." She sighed, looking over at the table full of people trying to calm down the young Ootori. "Let's go." She tried to sigh out all of the tension she was feeling and looked up smiling.

Sorry if this one seems kind of off, I had problems with my writing today. I'm hoping to do better tomorrow.

Please read and review!

jasminflower69


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! I'm back for round three! YAY!

I'm gonna try and keep this one a little more intimate and a little less... repetitive in my wording. I know it was a nightmare on the last chapter.

Anywho, on with the fic!

Disclaimer- as much as a randomized romance between one girl and what, eight guys sounds like something I would create, I didn't on this one. Or on any other story, for that matter. Darn.

Chapter 3- Leaking knowledge

It was after only a few games of skeeball that Haruhi was able to start relaxing. She started actually having fun, and was surprised when Hikaru turned out to be a master at a few of the games. "How did you do that?" She smiled as another thousand tickets were deposited onto his game card. "It's easy, once you get the knack of it." His sweet smile almost made her blush as he reached down to get the card and looked around. "What else do you want to play?" He looked over at the corner of the room and grinned wickedly. "Do you like roller coasters?" She looked up, confused. "Roller coasters? I don't know." He nodded and took her hand, running over to an odd machine in the corner. "Come on!" He laughed as she sat into the machine. He helped her get on the belts and such before strapping himself in. The woman operating the machine came over and smiled. All belted in, I see. What level, sir?" She looked over at Hikaru who looked over at Haruhi. "Better keep it at heavy. Insane may be a bit much." She nodded before closing the machine, leaving them both in darkness. "Hikaru?" She looked over, worried before the screens all around them lit up, showing a computerized roller coaster reaching out before them.

"What does this-" The machine shuttered forwards, the movement easily felt by Haruhi who was now almost panicked again. "Oh, no..."

The machine seemed to climb up the first hill, leaving Haruhi stuck between anxious and terrified, and she looked over, seeing Hikaru grinning down at her. As they crested the first hill the land before them disappeared and Haruhi reached over instinctively, grabbing onto Hikaru's hand as she screamed bloody murder.

About four minutes later she stumbled off of the machine, head spinning, gripping onto Hikaru out of fear of falling. "Are you alright? I didn't think it would freak you out so much! I'll never take you on that again, alright?"

Haruhi looked up, her eyes almost as shiny as the puppy eyes that Tamaki always use. "Hikaru?" He frowned, worried about what she was about to say. "Can we try it again on insane?" He looked at her, surprised for a second before bursting into laughter.

It was about an hour later that they returned to the table, everyone staring at them as Haruhi sat down, wiping the last of the tears from her eyes, trying to force out the last of the laughter. Hikaru smiled as Kaoru looked over at Hikaru and nodded, grabbing him by the arm and they ran off to change back to their own shirts. She looked over at Honey who smiled at her with a grin. "You seem like your having fun!"

"I've just had my first experience with the roller coaster downstairs. That was a blast!" Honey grinned as a young woman came to the table with a drink for her. She nodded a thank you before sipping the drink. It was at that second she heard a voice whisper into her ear. "Why didn't you tell me?" She held her head low and sighed, thankful that the laughter had relaxed her so much. "I'm surprised you don't already know."

"Haruhi, we really need to talk." She looked up and shook her head. "Not right now, please, sempai, I need to not think about this right now as much as possible." He frowned, but leaned back to the seat in the booth beside her and she looked up at him, surprised that she hadn't noticed earlier that he'd been right there. She was surprised to realize that looking at him like this, he was almost cute...

She looked back down at her drink and started sucking in the liquid as quickly as possible. It was gone in about four seconds before she looked up and sighed. "This was good. What was it?" The waitress she'd asked nodded and looked at the cup. "Melon crush." She nodded and handed over the glass. "Can I get another one of those?" The woman looked around at her company and smiled with a huge nod.

The twins returned to find Haruhi sitting quietly, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. "Haruhi?" They spoke in unison and she turned to them without changing her expression. "Have you tried these?" She asked with the straw still between her lips and still in the bottom of the empty cup. Hikaru snatched the glass from her, catching her attention for a second before she shrugged and looked up to the ceiling again. Kaoru sniffed the glass and sighed. "How many of those has she had?"

"About four." Tamaki stared at her, still incredulous at her sudden behavior. "What's in that?"

"Vodka, rum, melon, I can't tell all of them." Hikaru sighed and looked down. "We'd better get her home." Kaoru nodded as they all got together and walked back to the limo.

She woke early in the morning to find herself asleep on a futon in the corner of the twins' room. They were each asleep on a side of her, sandwiching her between them. She looked up for a second and stood slowly, stumbling to the bathroom.

She returned a moment later to find Hikaru sitting, staring at her in his boxers. "Are you alright?" She nodded and sat down beside him, sighing. "I was a little dizzy for a second when I stood up, but I had a glass of water. I'm fine now." He nodded and sighed. "Looks like you're only lightly allergic to alcohol. That's a good thing right now." She looked over inquisitively as he sighed. "Those melon crushes that you were downing are one of the signature drinks of that bar. They're about sixty proof. One will get most men drunk."

"I only had one." Hikaru frowned, looking up at her. "You had four. We were worried about you." She sighed and laid back down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that to you." He shook his head and laid down himself, and Haruhi suddenly realized how close they were. "I'm glad you're alright. I'll see you in the morning." She smiled and nodded before closing her eyes.

She was woken at about six in the morning by Kyouya walking towards the door. She sat up, holding her head against the tickle in her skull and looked around. She was disturbed to find she was in her pajamas, but wasn't so surprised to find out that all of the others in the room were in boxers. She stood and looked around for clothing, finding there wasn't any.

Kyouya turned and looked at her, a little surprised that she'd be awake. "Are you alright?" She looked up and nodded. "I'm fine, thanks."

He was tall and fairly thin, she'd always known this, but he was more muscular than his clothing usually allowed her to see. She caught herself looking him over a little much and looked down, surprised when there was suddenly a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure? You look a little flushed." She nodded and looked around. "I can't find my cloths and I don't know who changed me last night." Kyouya nodded. "Your cloths are in the television room with everyone else's, and the maids changed you." She sighed, relieved and nodded. "Thank you."

Kyouya's gaze on her shifted uncomfortably and he looked more hurt than concerned. "Can we talk please?" She remembered him so angry yesterday and frowned, stepping back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you last night, it not very often that people hold out information on me. I guess I need to learn how to handle that." He sighed, looking over at the door as if he wanted to run himself.

"Please, go get changed and meet me on the balcony, alright?" She sighed, knowing this was going to have to happen eventually, and nodded. It was better to just get it over with. She didn't really have any idea of what to expect, but it didn't end her trepidation. She walked to the television room and looked through her bags, eventually deciding on a lower cut see through pink lace top with a white tank top and a pair of floral embroidered blue jeans. She made her way to the bath and had figured by now that Kyouya was on the balcony waiting. She knocked, but didn't hear an answer and opened the door to find Kyouya was indeed still in there but had on Hikaru's head phones and had just taken off his boxers. He turned instinctively and locked eyes with her for a second before she slowly closed the door. She ran back to the television room and changed quickly, the maids finding her and watching the door against the guys in the house.

She stumbled to the balcony, a cup of coffee that the maids were considerate enough to make for her. She took the first sip in the hall and froze, just standing there for a moment as the flavor washed over her.

"Oh my god..." She sighed, downing the rest of the cup and followed the maids quickly getting another cup for herself, and as a side thought, she grabbed Kyouya one as well. She already knew he drank it black so she didn't worry about anything else but getting to the balcony with the glass intact.

She walked out onto the balcony to see him standing with his back to her, looking out over the massive garden in the back yard. "I brought you a coffee." She whispered and he turned to her, blushing lightly with an oddly soft smile that she knew he usually reserved for his customers. "If it was something as important as a proposal, Haruhi, I really wish you would have just told me last night."

"I don't do well on average at keeping important secrets. I couldn't tell you, but I guess I kind of let you know what to do to find out. I'm sorry I couldn't just tell you, I just..." She looked out at the garden, thinking of her next words. "My father told me it would be easier on me if none of you knew about this." Kyouya's eyes widened. "Wait, my father told me that he'd proposed for me, what do you mean if none of us knew?"

Haruhi just stared at him for a second, eyes wide, mouth in an 'o' then she turned down at her coffee.

"There were three proposals yesterday." Kyouya's eyes closed as he realized why she was being so secretive. He looked down at her, then shifted his gaze out to the garden again. "Kyouya, if you hadn't heard about this, if you didn't know that there were proposals in play, what would you think of me?"

He looked at her and sat at one of the chairs, looking at the designs in the glass that topped the table. "You're one of us. I didn't really think of you as a woman, and I guess that was my own mistake." He looked up as she sat on the other side of the table and looked in towards the semi sleeping mass.

Tamaki stood inside, scratching himself and accidentally overly lowering his boxers and her head snapped back over to Kyouya, eyes wide, and suddenly she REALLY wanted another sip of her coffee.

"You're one of only a few that have seen me in a truly bad mood. Except Tamaki, you may know more about me than..." his words stopped as he noticed her chugging her glass again and he just watched as she put the cup onto the table, empty in one go. Kyouya just stared at her for a second and she covered her mouth, suddenly unhappy with her bad manners. "Excuse me." He nodded and looked inquisitively at the cup before finishing his sentence. "... anyone else." She looked at him and nodded. "I really don't know what to think about this." She nodded again, knowing exactly how that felt.

"Can you tell me, I'll understand if you can't, but, who else?" She frowned and looked inside. "Tamaki and the twins." Kyouya sighed. "I probably don't have the best of chances, then. Tamaki is so charismatic, the twins being as playful and handsome as they are probably completely overshadow me." His smile seemed fake, but she couldn't really tell much.

"You're one of the few out of the group that I can take seriously. If there's been a question, you're always the one I've gone to, till yesterday." He nodded. "The twins know, does Tamaki?"

"Only Kaoru knows. He admitted to me that he doesn't see me as anything more than a friend. Hikaru and Tamaki don't know, thought Hikaru's starting to get curious. Kaoru isn't the best at keeping secrets from his brother. I think he's trying to set us up." Kyouya nodded, now curious.

"Can I ask you something? It's a little selfish, and really just for my own curiosity right now, but..." She nodded, looking up at him, feeling herself wind to life, her fingers oddly playing with the arms of the chair. "You want to know your chances." He nodded and she looked down.

"As of right now, you're all about even. I don't really know what to do now except just, try and figure out when to spend more time with all of you."

"I already told you I'm working on that." Kaoru's voice came from the doorway and Haruhi turned to see him stepping out, still in his boxers. "My father's looking into getting a vacation teacher. I already knew that you and Tamaki would have to accompany us." His eyes narrowed at the horizon and Haruhi frowned. "And do what? What about the host club? We'd be leaving Honey and Mori sempai alone there. It seems... mean."

"For about a month they all went on vacation once and left us there as the only couple. It happens. In a school like Ouran, long vacations happen. Usually they're called business trips, though." He smiled down at Haruhi and looked up at Kyouya.

"Please remember, until this happened she thought of us all only as friends. We need to give her time on this." Kyouya nodded and sighed, standing. "I already know who I'm up against in this. I'm just hoping you'll give me a chance." Kyouya extended his hand and Kaoru looked down before taking it with a grin. "I'll try and fit you in."

"Hey!" Tamaki bound out onto the balcony, way too energetic, Haruhi thought, for this early in the morning. Then she realized her fingers twirling on the arm of the chair nonstop. He looked around and noticed everyone glance at him, as if they'd been speaking about him. "What's going on?" Haruhi looked down and sighed. "Kyouya, should I?" Kyouya nodded. "I think we all have a right to know."

"Don't tell Hikaru, not yet. Tamaki, though, I think it would be best." Tamaki looked around, confused as well as a little frightened.

"I had three visitors in my house yesterday. Ootori-san, Souo-san and Hitachiin-san. They each asked for my hand." Tamaki fell pale. "Oh, that's gross! You're too young and they're already married..." Haruhi turned to him and shook her head. "Tamaki, for you, Kyouya and the twins." Tamaki stared at her for a moment before a bright blush graced his cheeks. "Oh." He walked over and sat at one of the chairs, buttoning the his shirt absently as he stared down at his hand, lost in thought instantly.

`"If this is the situation, maybe we should make plans for a weekend sometime."

"We're talking about the next month." Kaoru grinned and Tamaki shook his head. "If this is the situation I'd like her to spend a little time alone with me." Kaoru looked up and nodded. "That's actually a great idea. We have four weeks till the end of the school year. Maybe we should have weekend getaways. One weekend for each." Kyouya nodded. "That would be good, but whoever gets the first weekend will be at a horrible disadvantage. I'll call the last weekend."

"I'll take the first weekend then." Tamaki smiled up. Kaoru looked down, crossing his arms and leaning back against the window. "That sure of yourself, huh?" he chided and Tamaki nodded. "She knows I've always cared about her, unlike you two who only thought of her as one of the guys." He smiled as he reached down for a cup of coffee that he'd brought out with himself.

"So, Hikaru gets the second weekend. That's settled." Haruhi looked around at the three of them and was suddenly very worried as Kyouya continued. "We'll have another group outing for the last weekend. Let's try and figure this by the last day of school."

"But the last weekend would be right after school ends." Kaoru looked over at Kyouya and he pushed his glasses up his face. "You're wrong. We have a make up day as the last day of school. Remember when they had to close for the extra days for the storms last month?" They all looked at Haruhi. "Is this alright with you?" She sighed. It seemed better to get it over with. "What if I can't make up my mind by then? What if I need another few weekends?" Kyouya looked down at her and took some pity. "This is a huge decision, we all understand. If you can't make up your mind, then we'll just grant you more time." She sighed and nodded. "Alright. I guess we can try this."

"Let's keep it as a longer thing, though. Father's already called the teacher in. Let's all take a month long vacation together, then over the weekends you try and get to find what you're looking for while the rest of us spend time partying." Kaoru smiled viciously and Haruhi looked over at him, eyes narrowing.

"Kaoru, go inside and get some cloths on. You're breaking out in goose pimples." He looked down at himself and sighed. "Alright. Just, do me a favor, alright? For the time being, don't say anything about this to Hikaru. Make sure to keep this a secret from him, alright?" They all nodded as he went inside.

Omfg! I can't believe I've done this! I'm going to be putting out the chapters one a day, but I'm trying to get at least half of the story done first, just in case some of the chapters take longer than a day to write.

The surprise is I've written all of the story so far in less than 24 hours! Yay! I'm all proud!

Anyways, the next chapter is the pre-weekend, no this isn't the weekend where the dates begin yet. This is the chance to get in a good impression before things get too serious!

I've got a few tricks up my sleeve! Muahaha!

See you all later!

Ja~ne!

jasminflower69


	4. Chapter 4

Bn Ohayo! Thanks for coming to read!

I'm not very talkative right now, so on with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer- I don't own this. And by this, I'm being very general.

Chapter 4- Wait, WHAT?!

"I can't believe this garden is so big! It didn't look so massive from the balcony!" Haruhi nearly chirped as she strolled through, looking over the largest roses she'd ever seen. Kaoru held the first basket while Tamaki and Kyouya held the other two. "A picnic breakfast is so unusual!" Honey sang in, jumping at, then climbing Mori who just nodded. "It's a good idea, though! There are so many of these flowers that wilt quickly after morning, this is the best way to see them." Hikaru smiled, looking up at the sun and sticking his hands in his pockets. Haruhi looked over at him and smiled, not missing Tamaki's eyes. He looked down at the basket in his hands and smiled.

"Haruhi, is there somewhere specific that looks like a good place to you?" She looked around then over at Kaoru. "Is there anywhere that you'd recommend?" He looked towards where they'd been walking and pointed, a smile on his face. "There's a great little area just up ahead." She smiled and ran forwards, seeming for the first time since anyone there had met her more like a child. Honey's eyes widened at her actions and he smiled, jumping from Mori's shoulders and chased after her.

It was only after a minute that she came to the gazebo that she knew he'd been talking about. It was covered in multicolored morning glories with a few roses intertwined in it. She stopped and stared, the sun shining against everything around her and she just looked, as if she suddenly felt her presence would go against the majestic scene before her.

"The roses are you, you know that, right?" She looked down at Honey, standing peacefully by her side, and she noticed his childish tone and demeanor were gone. "What do you mean?"

"There's so many fewer of the roses. They're surrounded by the morning glories who, though add to the beauty of the roses, also take so much from them." Haruhi just watched as he walked up and sat, looking at the others who were slowly making their way jovially towards them. "I've heard everything that's happened. I knew about this two days ago, my father overheard Souo-san and Ootori-san talking. He soon after called Hitachiin-san and informed him that if he wanted a chance, he couldn't wait."

"Your father didn't join in?" She smiled, more relieved than she let on. "I'm already betrothed. From the moment she was born we were engaged." Haruhi smiled and sat across from him. "Really? What's she like?"

"Ladylike, I can imagine. I've never met her." Haruhi stared at him, surprised. "She writes me occasionally, but it's almost as if someone else writes the letters and she just signs them. I don't really know anything but her name, and what I can tell from the few pictures I've seen of her." Haruhi sighed and looked out at the group. They were still too far to hear so she looked down at Honey and smiled. "Kaoru, Tamaki and Kyouya know, please don't say anything in front of Hikaru though. Kaoru doesn't want him to know yet."

"Planning on grabbing you himself, huh?" He smiled, more childlike and she could tell it was to cover in case anyone had seen his face. "No, he says he's not interested." She frowned, wondering if Hikaru would be either. "Ah, I see." Honey nodded and smiled. "In that case, I'd definitely count him in." Honey smiled even brighter, as a hand reached Haruhi's shoulder. "Why'd you run so far ahead?" She turned to see Tamaki smiling down at her. "I was curious, I guess." She smiled and scooted in so that the others could fit. Hikaru jumped over Honey to sit by the back as Mori jumped over the gate to sit on Honey's far side. Next to him, at the end of the bench was Kyouya. Kaoru pushed Haruhi over to sit beside Hikaru, but was stopped from claiming her other side by Tamaki who quickly scooted over, leaving the place on the other side the last seat for the other twin, who shrugged and reached down, getting the first basket.

"What was that?" Haruhi asked and Kaoru shrugged. "Whoever sat at this end had to unpack, while the person on the other end had to pack up when we finished." Kyouya shrugged and leaned back, looking at a few of the birds as they flew overhead.

"It's beautiful out here!" Haruhi looked up towards the mansion to see it looked like a castle from so far away, the morning sun barely above the horizon.

Haruhi looked down at her plate after a while, everyone was chatting about random things, school, corporations and the scenery that currently surrounded them. She looked over at the sun and her smile faltered for just a second. Hikaru looked over and smiled, putting his arm over her. "There's supposed to be a storm tonight, but not a bad one. Don't worry about that one little cloud." She turned to him and his oddly calm smile and nodded.

She remembered sitting with him under the alter in a church, offering the priest when he walked in, hearing that the door was open quite a large donation for the cloth after explaining the situation. She'd almost been asleep, the fear and adrenaline from the thunder outside had taken all of her energy, and the headphones that Hikaru had put on her had blocked out most of the sound, but in her dazed state, with the thunder gone, she hadn't bothered lifting the one ear piece when it started to fall.

He'd sat there with her for two hours, and for a moment, just at the beginning she could have sworn she'd seen tears in his eyes.

She snapped back to current reality and nodded, looking away. Tamaki noticed the exchange and looked out at the cloud. It did look dark and he frowned, pulling out his cell.

He texted for a second then turned back to his plate, now complete and looked around as Kaoru served the last cup of coffee. They all turned to Haruhi as she looked back down at her plate. "This is too much... I'll never be able to eat this much." She sighed and looked up, suddenly worried by everyone's glares. They all lifted their chopsticks, breaking into odd conversations, but Haruhi knew what was happening. They were waiting for her to have the first bite.

She lifted the paper from the chopsticks beside her plate and felt them for a second before sighing, deciding what to eat first.

"Itadekimasu!" She took a bite of the eggy substance, Tomato basil quiche and sighed, a warm smile on her face. She barely noticed Tamaki smile at her before taking his first bite.

They had finished faster than she'd thought they would, eating quite a bit more than she believed herself capable of before Kyouya started cleaning up the table.

She noticed that even though it was just them, his movements were elegant, the way he held his posture as he removed any empty plates, the way he held his hands when he pulled up the table cloth, it was interesting to watch him when he didn't think people were looking. He noticed he had her eye halfway through folding the table cloth and smiled pleasantly at her. She smiled before turning to Kaoru and sighed, whispering into his ear. "Please tell me this is going to be an active weekend?" He turned to her, eyes narrowed and raised an eyebrow, Hikaru mimicking him on the other side. "Oh? I thought that a wild weekend wasn't your thing." Hikaru chided and they simultaneously smiled. "Maybe she just wants to show off her wild side." Kaoru whispered lightly and Hikaru whispered softer into her ear so that only she could hear. "I'd like to see that."

His eyes flicked up to Kaoru who just leaned back a little and smiled as Hikaru leaned back cooly, trying to hide the fact that he was expecting Kaoru to join him in that last line. He looked up at his brother and noted his smile. He could always decipher exactly what Kaoru was thinking just by looking at him.

'You said I.'

'I'd like to see that.' Hikaru looked up at Kaoru who smiled nonchalantly at him.

-------her version-------

Haruhi turned a light pink as the soft breeze of Hikaru's breath ran past her ear.

"I'd like to see that." She froze in her seat, her eyes on Tamaki, who just looked at her for a second before standing and reaching out his hand. "Haruhi, would you like me to escort you back to the house?" She stood and Tamaki walked behind her, helping to lift her over the gate. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. It wasn't as much that she was entranced with him, or anything of the sort, but she was suddenly afraid of the twins. Of the taunting and playing. She knew they were full of games and life. She sighed as they walked off towards the house, Tamaki taking her arm. "Are you alright? You looked flushed." She looked up and nodded, sighing. "I guess I'm just not up for the twins' playing today." He sighed and looked over, grabbing a rose from a nearby bush as he stepped passed and handed it to her with a smile. She looked up at him as she took the rose for once, placing it under her nose to smell.

"Oh, it smells so good!" She smelled it again and Tamaki smiled again as she looked forwards at the house. "May I?" He asked and she looked up, surprised. "Sure." She lifted the rose up as he tilted his head down and smelled the red flower.

She was bewildered. Was Tamaki-sempai, the guy that called her daughter and was used to such extravagant failure acting sweet, and actually succeeding?! "I heard you tell the twins you wanted an active weekend. I know with what's going on, it's got to be a lot of pressure on you, and I've noticed that there are certain things that help you with that. Is there anything specific that will help? Anything you want to do?" He asked and she looked down. Was there anything she really wanted to do? A place she wanted to go? "I want to go somewhere with excitement. Somewhere like yesterday." She smiled and he nodded. "Done."

They got to the house as the call came in. "Haruhi, where are you?"

"We just got to the house. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, we'll be there in about five minutes, but do me a favor, don't go too far." She was frightened and curious as she hung up her phone and looked up at Tamaki. "Everything alright, Mon Cherie?" She

nodded, hiding her blush at the name. "Hikaru's asked us not to go too far from the house." She looked out and smiled softly. "When did you start talking to me in French?"

"I AM half French, please remember." He smiled, the blonde in his hair cascading across his blue eyes, the reflecting morning sun making it hard to really see either.

She just watched him for a moment, seeming more mature than she'd ever seen him. He was almost cute in the way he was behaving. "They're coming." He pointed as the group came into view.

They waited till the group reached the manor and passed into the house. Kyouya stopped, basket in hand and turned, lifting his glasses with his finger. "Haruhi, I came up with an idea for the day. It's a little bit of a surprise, though."

"I call the evening." Tamaki smiled and Kyouya nodded. "That should be fine. Haruhi, in all of that clothing you got yesterday, there was a bathing suit, right?" She nodded. Swimming again. They all seemed to like the activity. She generally wasn't as much for it, but it was a distraction, and for that she was happy.

She got dressed, her bathing suit under her new jean shorts with sakura blossoms embroidered across them. Her shirt was a silver long sleeve jacket looking outfit being held in the front with a single button. She looked in the mirror and sighed, cocking her head to the side. It was a great outfit, but with her newly developing shape she looked much more feminine than she was used to.

She walked out, cute pink heeled sandals on her feet, matching with the pink in the sakura in her outfit and smiled. Kyouya happened to be behind her and looked down at her for a second, his eyes narrowed before he looked away, readjusting his glasses. "That looks good on you."

"Thank you." She looked down at herself. It was uncomfortable to look so feminine to her. She usually looked like a younger girl, but she actually looked more like a woman. She stepped away from the door and looked up at Kyouya who was looking at her with confusion. "You don't like the outfit?"

"It's not me. I'm not used to looking so... grown." Kyouya smiled at her and nodded. "You may not be used to it yet, but it does suit you."

"The last day of school, when this is over, That will be my last day with the host club." He frowned down at her, curious. "Why?"

"I won't be mistaken for a boy by then. Everyone will know on the last day of school." Kyouya nodded. "You really didn't want in in the first place, though. This should be fine, right?" She looked down. "I would have thought so three days ago. Now, I'm having real trouble with even the thought." Kyouya looked down solemnly, his eyes almost invisible beneath his hair. "It's because of the friends you've made. I know how you feel." With this he quietly crept into the bathroom. Haruhi stared for a second.

It was hard to imagine, if this was him happy, what was Kyouya like when he was lonely?

She looked out over the scenery from the balcony. She was worried about the talk with Kyouya this morning, and was thrilled that it wasn't nearly the item of fear that she'd believed, but her nerves were still fairly well fried. This wasn't right. She'd be missing the last month of school, the last month being one of the Ouran high school clubs' hosts.

Mori walked up beside her and looked out as well and for a few minutes they just stood there in silence, Haruhi's hands on the stone railing that was about mid chest to her. To Mori, the railing was just above the waist and he was bent over, his hair catching the updraft from the wind hitting the house. She looked over and smiled. "The scenery here in beautiful." He nodded, his eyes softening a little before Tamaki came out changed, leaning on the railing on the other side of Mori. "It took the Hitachiin family over one hundred and fifty years to get this garden to the point where it is now. Many of these flowers aren't native and had to be shipped in, and many have special needs due to their normal climate." Haruhi looked over, impressed at the work it must have taken. She looked out and nodded. She'd seen a few flowers this morning that she'd recognized, but most of them she'd never seen.

"And quite a few of them are edible." Mori threw out, causing Tamaki and Haruhi to stare.

Honey came out with a smile and held out his hand, again seeming to lose the childish charms that made him Honey. "Haruhi, May I speak to you for a moment?" She turned and nodded with him taking her hand gently before headed back into the house.

"What's up?" She asked as they headed down one of the hallways. "Kaoru told me that the reason you wanted me here was to be the unbiased advice. Can I offer you a little?" She nodded as they sat at the television in the living room.

"I know these men showed up at your house, they told you you had options, I know with your mind there are so many different factors to choose from, but I'll say this. Don't choose because of money, status, or even abilities." Haruhi looked over. "Abilities?"

"Hikaru, though selfish is great at detail work, has a great eye for fashion. Tamaki is great at organizing and planning while Kyouya is great at planning and accounting. The thing is, you never know if those specific plans will be of use in the future. When you choose, go on what you feel more than what you think." Haruhi laughed. "I wouldn't have done it any other way!"

"So, you're only considering those who you have feelings for?" She nodded. "Did that eliminate anyone?" She sighed. "Only you. You're too cute, I can't take you seriously."

"I get that a lot." He cocked his head to the side, shrugging. "Tamaki's always loved me. He's always trying to find ways to impress me, to show me how he feels. He's not the most successful, but I know he tries his best."

"Hikaru and Kaoru were alone. They'd been waiting for years, as long as they can remember for someone who would get to know them well enough to be able to tell them apart. The knowledge that I can means a lot to both of them. Not to mention Hikaru's so much fun to be around." She smiled inwardly , oblivious to Honey's nod. "Kyouya's different. There's things I know about him, about his personality that if I told others they wouldn't believe." Honey's eyes were the size as saucers as he looked up at her. "Really? Like what?"

"He's kind. He's considerate and caring. He hides it from everyone, but when he doesn't think people will find out he'll do small things. I'm more curious about him. I have a feeling that if he'd stop worrying about business so much... but then it wouldn't be him really, would it?" She sighed, leaving Honey with a satisfied expression. "At least you're level headed enough to know that. Worry about yourself personally, not the money, alright?" She nodded. "Companies fall but marriage is really forever. Even if you get a divorce, you'll always think about them and the time you've spent together. Make sure it's worth looking back at."

Haruhi sighed and stood. "This whole conversation seems like it shouldn't have been had with you. I'm not used to you being serious." She looked down at her sempai who grinned up at her. "I have more fun acting young. I do have the ability to be serious, though I rarely choose to." He smiled, the tone in his voice changing back to normal. Well, for him...

Honey should have a serious side too! He's so kyoot though!! XD

Hope you enjoyed, I know I went a little OOC for Haruhi, but it's too difficult writing someone so serious! I'm trying to get her to lighten up a little.

Anywayz, please read and review!

Thanks for reading!

See you next chapter!

jasminflower69


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all! I'm back and cheering! Muahaha!

I'm starting to wonder if I'm ever going to get to the dates on this! It's taking a lot longer than expected, so just stay with me! I'm hoping for a little more smiley goodness in this one!

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- I dis this claim!

Chapter 5 – The nightmarish first day

Two limos. They felt it necessary to fit seven teens into two twelve person limos. Haruhi looked around at her traveling companions, Kyouya, Honey and Mori. Honey had fallen asleep shortly after getting into the limo and Mori had passed out shortly after. Haruhi didn't think much into it, many people got tired during long car rides. Kyouya sat in the corner and looked down, writing in his note book. "There's no business here, what do you have to write in there?" Kyouya looked at her, his eyes looked tired as he shook his head. "I have many notebooks. Not all of them are about business." She nodded. Fair enough. She looked out the window, wondering where they were off to. "Where are we going?"

"It's an area that my family owns. It was bought years ago, and was believed to have a medicinal tree that grew rampantly around there, but it turned out that it wasn't what they'd believed. It was vacant till a year ago when it was explored." She nodded, vacantly. That didn't say anything about where they were going at all. "Should we stop for lunch on the way?" She sighed, leaning back, feeling the quiet getting to her. Kyouya looked over at her before smiling softly. "I apologize. I'm being too quiet today." His eyes drifted between the window then her. "It's not that. I'm just..." Kyouya nodded with a slight smile. "Believe it or not, I understand. This is nerve racking for all of us. I've never seen Tamaki so afraid." Haruhi nodded. "I'm afraid of what Hikaru will do after he finds out. He'll make Tamaki-sempai look like a walk in the park." Kyouya nodded and looked out. "It's beautiful out here. Take a look." Haruhi looked out the window to find they were in the forest. It was beautiful, but it wasn't what she'd expected. "We're almost there." Kyouya smiled and pointed to a tower sticking out of the trees.

"Your family owns a lot of the natural types of areas, don't you?" Kyouya looked over, surprised. "We own many hospitals as well as pharmaceutical companies."

"Oh, you're using the natural resources for the medicines." Kyouya nodded as they pulled off of the road into the lot. "This, though, I'm going to leave business behind for. There's a few surprises here." She looked at him in wonder. Before he got out of the car he smiled at her with his head slightly cocked. "I know we don't really get to talk much. It was quite refreshing to get to spend time with you like this." He stepped out and held out his hand to help her out of the car and she took it, sighing and relishing the ability to stretch her legs.

"I enjoyed it as well. We should do this more often."

Tamaki froze beside Kaoru at the end of the limo.

They turned to see Hikaru walk up and smile as he walked past. "Kyouya, it seems your co-riders have fallen asleep. Looks like you're being lively." He walked into the building, leaving everyone else behind.

"Kaoru, when are you going to tell him?"

"I guess it'll have to be soon. He needs to know his situation so he can avoid making mistakes." He sighed, walking up to Haruhi's side. "If you see a moment that you think is good, you can tell him. Be careful, though." She nodded and looked over at Tamaki. "Are you okay?"

"You get here and you were the only ones awake in the car... then to hear that... What were you doing?!" Haruhi laughed before turning to walk, Kyouya offering his arm as an escort.

They walked in and Hikaru turned to them, grinning. "We're staying the night, right?" Kyouya shrugged. "If you want to. I was just planning out the early afternoon." Hikaru sighed, looking at the linked arms with narrowing eyes. "I think it would be nice to stay here. I've already gotten us rooms. I'll send one of the drivers back for our cloths." He ran out and was back in a moment. "You want a look around?" Hikaru grinned, but Kyouya cut him off. "We don't have time. We need to get to the river soon, or else we'll run out of daylight."

"River?" She looked up and Kyouya nodded. "You'll see." Hikaru stood back, watching the exchange with more anger than his own brother had ever seen. The others walked ahead, and Hikaru looked down at the hand on his arm. "You're distant. I'm not used to this." Hikaru turned and looked at his twin, staring with a look that was suddenly apologetic. "Kaoru, I'm so sorry. I'm just... there are things going on in my head now. I'm not sure of what to think anymore." Kaoru reached forwards and hugged him close. Hikaru just stood there, unused to being the one being hugged. "There's something you need to know, but I don't think I'm the one to tell you, not anymore." Hikaru backed away and stared. "Since when are you not the one to tell me something? Kaoru, until recently I had problems figuring out if we were really two people or one entity. Have we gotten this far apart?"

"Our world is expanding, and it can be a good thing, but in some situations it can cause pain." Hikaru stilled for a moment before looking down. "It's Haruhi, isn't it? She's seeing Kyouya. She's so much closer to him now than she was a few days ago." He sighed and looked down. "If she's chosen him over me then there's really nothing I can do about it. I just..." He sighed and Kaoru understood. He leaned in for another hug and sighed. "You're hopeless." Hikaru jumped back, staring.

"How many people fit in here?" Haruhi looked down at the boats as Kyouya smiled. "Two each. Would you like to ride with me?" She looked up at him and smiled politely backing away. "Not this time, I need to talk to Hikaru. I think Kaoru's told him and I know he has to have some questions." Kyouya looked a little let down for a second, but nodded and ushered Honey and Mori onto the first boat. Kyouya had gotten a woman that worked there to join them for the ride and set Tamaki and her on the second boat.

This was when the twins came out and Hikaru smiled sadly as he walked down. "Kaoru, would you mind riding with Kyouya? I thing me and Hikaru need to talk." Haruhi asked, leaving Hikaru more upset. 'She's ready to tell me about them.' He thought as the boat took off.

"Haruhi, you don't have to. I already know about you and Kyouya, I don't need to have any details." His face was dark, Haruhi could tell he'd been hurt by his thoughts. "Nothing's happening between me and Kyouya yet. That's what we need to talk about. Something happened yesterday when you picked me up. It's something that affects Tamaki, Kyouya, you and I." She looked forwards and frowned. "Are we going into the cave?"

"Kyouya didn't tell you?" She shook her head as she looked over to him for some sort of explanation. "There's a bit of a ride till we get to the next area. It's about half an hour, almost all of it's in the caverns." Haruhi nodded. "Oh."

"Before you get back to where you were, Haruhi, there's something I need to tell you. I wasn't planning it like this, and actually it seems as if it's the worst of times, but I need to tell you." She looked up, the seriousness of his tone, the look he had on his face seemed almost fearful. 'So I was right, Kaoru told him...'

"Haruhi, I've fallen in love with you." She looked up at him in shock. "I know, from the way your attitude around Kyouya has changed that you have feelings for him, but all the same, I needed to tell you." She just looked at him, the dark gleam in his eyes. "You're wrong." He looked down at her surprised. "What?"

"Hikaru, the reason I'm spending so much extra time with Kyouya is because out of you, Tamaki and Kyouya he's the one that makes me the least nervous right now. Remember when you picked me up yesterday and I was so upset?" He nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Souo-san, Ootori-san and Hitachiin-san had just left my house. They were the reason I was in shock. Hikaru, they've each offered me the hand of their sons." Hikaru's jaw dropped, his eyes slowly widening as realization of her change in attitude over the last day sank in. "Haruhi, what... why didn't you tell me?"

"Kaoru asked me not to, but after the limo we knew we couldn't keep it from you till he was ready."

"He knew?" Hikaru's eyes widened again, this time fear replaced the hope that had just been there. "I told him after he admitted to me that he wasn't interested in me. Kyouya found out after I panicked and gave him the tip to call his father yesterday."

"When you were freaking out at the club... So that's why Kaoru had me take you around the games. Haruhi, do you know what you're going to do?"

"That's the problem. Along the course of the school year I've developed feelings for the three of you. I hid them, even from myself, but I can't anymore. Not with what's going on." She looked up as the mouth of the cave swallowed them, the tunnel only about two feet above them.

"They've decided to use the next month and get the school's vacation teacher. We're going to be spending the next four weeks doing stuff together. The weekends are to be separate, though. Weekend dates, I guess. Tamaki gets the first week, you get the second and Kyouya gets the third. We're together for the last weekend, then I'm supposed to make up my mind by the last day of school." Hikaru swallowed hard. "Now I feel like a perfect idiot. I'm sorry I've gotten so defensive. I didn't realize..."

"It's alright." She beamed up at him. "At least I know you-"

Her head snapped to the cave mouth behind them, wide eyed. "Did you hear that?" Hikaru was staring as well. He knew that sound. "No..." He turned to her with a smile. The last thing he wanted was her to freak out now that they had a little chance to be alone together. She shrugged it off and turned to the cave before her. There were blue light beams all over the cave, giving off as little light as possible while still making the cave visible. "This is kind of like one of those-" Hikaru realized he was about to say tunnel of love and stopped. That was too cheesy. "Well, anyway, it's kind of nice. Quiet."

'Brr' This time they both whipped to the mouth of the cave. "You heard it too." He nodded. "It's probably just some truck going overhead. The top of the hill is only about two feet above the cave. It's a safety issue, in case of cave ins or rescues." She shook her head. "Hikaru, that-" She jumped at the sound again and gasped, grasping onto Hikaru's shirt. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. No reception. He frowned and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Tamaki checked the weather. There wasn't supposed to be any thunderstorms..."

She gasped, burying her head in his shoulder as the sound struck louder.

He'd noticed shortly after this that they'd picked up speed and the top of the cave was lowering on them. It was definitely a thunderstorm with lots of rain. They were about halfway through the cave after only about ten minutes. He was oddly thankful. He'd wanted to tell her and have her curl up against him, but not in fear. He looked down and wiped the tears from her eyes, kissing her forehead. "It's alright, Haruhi-hime, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you..." She sniffed and gasped, jumping again as the thunder struck. "I won't let anything happen to you..." He held her close, kissing her every few seconds, after each thunderbolt.

They reached the end of the cave about five minutes later. The rain had been pouring down to the point that Hikaru's head was way too close to the top of the cave and he'd been crouching down when they got out of the cave. He picked her up onto his lap and looked around. They were going way too fast for him to have a chance to jump, but with the down pouring rain they couldn't stay in the boat. He looked ahead and saw a small island of rocks. They'd have to make a jump for it. "Haruhi, hold onto me, no matter what." The thunder struck again, and without the cave to muffle the sound Haruhi nearly screamed. He crouched down, trying not to rock the boat too much and as they neared the island he jumped.

The speed was more than could be taken easily and they splashed down into the water. Hikaru held onto her with one hand and reached the rocks with the other, pulling them back up above the water. Haruhi was coughing up water for a second before Hikaru was able to pull them both to the quickly disappearing island. "Are you alright?" He looked down at Haruhi who had gotten the water out of her lungs and nodded. "Hikaru..." Her voice shook as he stepped across to the shore. "You're safe now." The thunder crashed again, but instead of just jumping and gasping she burst into racking sobs. Hikaru looked up at the sky. The storm wasn't a long one, it should be over soon, but it was better for now just to go back to the hotel.

He walked over, knowing where the road was and was surprised to hear screaming. "They're safe! They're at the one mile marker!" He looked over, seeing Tamaki running, screaming into his phone. "It looks like they've had problems, get a car here as fast as you can!" He closed the phone and looked up at Hikaru, the stress from the last few minutes catching up to him. "Hikaru, are you two alright?" He nodded and sank to the ground, weak kneed from the whole ordeal. "I have you, you're alright, a car's on it's way..." He murmured into her ear, kissing the top of her head every few seconds.

By the time the car had gotten there Tamaki was holding her, Hikaru asleep against a tree. Tamaki put her in the car and ran back, grabbing Hikaru and laying him on the other seat. Tamaki took up the job of comforting Haruhi's whimpers during the thunder.

By the time they reached the hotel the others were on their way.

Haruhi had fallen asleep holding onto Tamaki, still dripping wet. He sat in the room, sighing and looked down at his cell. He flipped it open and called for a robe for her and a change of bedding, as the blankets were soaking wet. The woman who came up looked at him. "Here, go ahead and change her, I'll get the bed. Tamaki didn't even think to ask her to change positions, his brain was too far fried from the last half an hour.

As soon as they'd gotten out of the cave, everyone else had been able to retreat from the boats. They'd waited there for a while, but with the rising water they wondered if maybe the boat holding them may have capsized. They spread out a little, keeping a look out for a boat, them, anything. When they'd exited the cave Honey had been there, but the boat was going too fast. All he could do was phone the others. When Kyouya spotted the broken boat they'd all gotten terrified that something horrific had happened.

Tamaki had never been so scared in his life. He was worried that he'd lost them. That he'd lost her. He took her into the restroom, and removed her cloths, not realizing what he was doing till he removed her pants. He looked at her, laying on the plush bath couch in her underwear and frowned. He didn't know if he could actually do this. It was so... improper. He reached up, feeling the side of her underwear and then the strap of her under shirt. They were totally water logged. He gulped as he sat her up, lifting the shirt from her and laid her back down softly. She was so cold. He frowned, shaking his head. He had to do this and get her into the robe. He had to warm her up. He slid her underwear from her, keeping his eyes on his hands. He reached over, grabbing the robe and sat her up, the bright red that was in his cheeks darkened when her chest rubbed up against him. He carefully slid her arms through the holes and laid her back down, looking at the rest of the robe. He'd have to lift her to get it to lay right, but if he lifted her all at once it wouldn't work. He pulled the robe down and rolled her onto her side from her mid torso and laid the robe under her. He let her slide back down to her back and tried to pull the robe under her. She wasn't far enough. He'd have to lift her by her hips. His hands froze. He just looked at her face, her lips now blue from the cold and he shook the fear off. He had to get her warm. He lifted her carefully, pushing the robe under her with his knee before laying her back down.

He wrapped the robe around her and sighed, thankful that the situation was a little more appropriate. He looked over at the belt and tied it softly before lifting her and taking her back out to where the maid was just finishing the blanket. "Is she alright?" The woman asked and Tamaki frowned. "She's gotten cold. Can you call for a doctor please, and can we get a few hot water bottles?" The maid nodded and walked out. Tamaki laid her down before turning the blankets down on the other side and moved her over, covering her up.

The loss of the adrenaline had gotten to him. He laid down beside her, hoping that his body heat could help and wrapped his arms around her, falling asleep almost instantly.

He awoke to the doctor feeling her forehead. "I changed her into dry cloths, I hope she's warmed up. I don't know what happened, but she was completely soaked." The doctor nodded. "She seems fine, just tired. Go ahead and go back to sleep." Tamaki nodded and closed his eyes again, too tired to think about the appropriateness of this.

When he woke again, Haruhi was still asleep. He sat up and felt her head. He touched her lip, pink again. He sighed in relief before carefully sliding himself away from her. He turned to see a silent Kyouya in the chair, watching him. "What were you doing?"

"She'd gotten wet and cold. I took care of her." Kyouya's eyes narrowed. "When she got up here her lips were deep blue. Her skin was cold and clammy. The doctor's already been here, he said that she'd be alright." Kyouya nodded. "That's all?" Tamaki nodded, looking at her. "She'd fallen in. Kyouya, she was completely soaked. I don't know how Hikaru did it, but he saved her life." Kyouya looked back down at her, his eyes softening. "Tamaki, I want you to know one thing. All of those times where I let you win, where I make sure that you come out ahead, she's different. I won't let you win this." Tamaki stood still, his back to the young Ootori. "Kyouya, I'm sorry, but I can't let you win. I've loved her ever since that first day. I may say that I'm her father, but it's only because it's been the only kind of relationship I can have with her. It's the only way I can show that I love her without giving her away. I had already planned to propose at the end of the school year." Kyouya's eyes narrowed as he looked up, Tamaki's back still to him. "You've been the best of friends, and I'm sorry, I know I'm selfish and you keep getting stuck in my shadow because of our families, but I can't let you. Not with this. Not with her."

Kyouya stood and walked from the room. "We'll see."

XD

This is turning into a real competition! And who here would have thought that Tamaki would be such a gentleman in this situation? YAY!!

Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review!

Ja~ne!

jasminflower69


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all! I'm back and I'm in a good mood! I was sick as a dog yesterday, so sorry if the last chapter was kind of... weird... but for like the first half I was ill, then I had to take out my contacts and put my glasses on DX (I hate glasses)

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- In a fan comic or fan fiction a small sentence letting those who read know that the person making the comic/fic has no copyrights, trademarks or any other legal attachment to the work.

Chapter 6- Stress reduction, one game at a time!

Hikaru opened his eyes and looked around. "Haruhi..." He stood and wavered, dizzy before falling back to the warm, soft bed. He looked down, dressed in a fluffy robe and sighed. She wasn't here. "Hikaru!" He heard and turned to see Kaoru run at him, hugging him. "Thank god you're alright! I was scared out of my mind!"

"So was I. How's Haruhi?" Kaoru shook his head. "Kyouya said that he'd tell me what was going on, but that was an hour ago. I haven't seen him since." Hikaru stood again, the dizziness not there this time. "Hikaru, you should rest. You had a little bit of an accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"Honey, Mori and myself went to get you out of the limo, but you were soaked, and you slipped. Your head hit the car pretty hard."

"YOU DROPPED MY HEAD?!" Kaoru grinned, stepping back. "It was an accident! Your hair was soaked, and it was hard to hold onto!" Hikaru shook his head. "What room is Haruhi in?"

He knocked at the door and it was opened promptly by Tamaki. "Oh, hey." He looked tired. "How is she?" Tamaki sat on the chair beside the bed and reached over, grabbing his coffee. "She's a lot better than the last time you saw her. She's seen a doctor. They say she'll be fine."

"She needed a doctor?" Hikaru stilled, afraid. "She'd been so badly waterlogged that by the time we got back here she was cold. Her lips had turned blue. Hikaru, what in the hell happened? Honey told us he'd seen you safely exit the cave, but because of the speed he couldn't help you out in time. Kyouya found your capsized boat and by the time I found you, you were mumbling almost nonstop."

"We were in the cave when the thunder started. By the time we got out Haruhi was near traumatized by the thunder, I had to duck to keep my head from hitting the top of the cave. The rain was filling the boat, so I had to jump with her. On a boat during a flood it's a lot harder to jump than you'd think. We didn't quite make it, but I was able to pull us up. I ran into you shortly after that." Tamaki's eyes widened. "I was right, then." Hikaru looked up, curious. "About?"

"You saved her life. Hikaru, thank you." Tamaki's eyes looked softly on the sleeping girl and Hikaru sat on the bed beside her. "Tamaki, I'm sorry I've been making such a fool of myself. She told me what was going on." Tamaki nodded. "She told us she was going to." Hikaru smiled. "I made an even bigger fool of myself just before that. I knew she was going to tell me something, I thought she was going out with Kyouya. I wanted to stop her. I confessed my feelings to her." Tamaki looked on, frowning. "You really do love her?" Hikaru nodded, sighing. "I have for a while, but I couldn't tell her. I'm such a coward sometimes." Tamaki smiled and nodded. "I didn't confess before she told me at all. At least you're less of a coward than me." Hikaru looked up and smiled before looking down at Haruhi, who nuzzled up against Hikaru and smiled, mumbling. Hikaru leaned down and listened for a second before looking over at Tamaki on the verge of laughter. "What's she saying?"

"She's dreaming that she's cuddling up with Usa-chan." Tamaki looked at him for a second before they both burst into laughter.

It was about an hour later that Haruhi woke, sitting up and looking around. "It's so soft in here..." They turned to her, as they'd been sitting at the table chatting merrily. "Haruhi!" Hikaru ran over and grabbed her, holding her close. "How do you feel?"

"Soft." She looked down, feeling the bath robe that she was enveloped in and sighed, happily. She looked up at Hikaru and realized he was wearing a robe as well. "I'm glad you're alright. I was so worried when we got out of the river." His smile was almost infectious.

"Hikaru, are any of the maids here?" He shook his head. "Only the hotel's normal staff. Why?"

"Who changed me?" Tamaki held up his hand. "I did. You'd fallen into the river. By the time I got you back here you were cold as ice and your lips had turned blue. I had to get you into something dry before you got hypothermia." She turned crimson and curled up a little. "Don't worry, I was a gentleman the whole time." She nodded, and as much as she felt that she should be a lot more disturbed by this, she didn't. "I'd have helped, but I blacked out before the car reached us." Haruhi looked up. "What?"

"Pulling us out of the raging river with one arm then carrying you to the road when I'm freezing cold took a lot out of me. It didn't help that Honey, Mori and Kaoru dropped my head." Tamaki's mouth dropped open. "They what?" Hikaru turned, a look of exasperation on him. "Can you believe it?! When they got me out of the car they dropped me! They dropped my head on the door frame!" Tamaki started laughing. "At least it wasn't somewhere that would hurt you!" Hikaru's tension from everything finally broken he burst into laughter. Haruhi smiled at him. She knew that everything had been bothering him, but he was recovering. He was finally lightening up. She looked over at Tamaki, sipping his coffee and chatting happily with Hikaru and giggled. It was refreshing to know that they weren't going to be fighting.

Then Kyouya came in. "Haruhi!" He walked over and felt her head, grabbing her wrist and took a pulse. "You seem to be doing fine. How do you feel, is there anything you need?" She nodded. "I need you to lighten up. I know you're just as nervous as the rest of us, but look. These two are talking as if nothing was happening. It's so nice." She smiled over at the two and they just looked at her for a moment before returning the smile. "You're asking the impossible, Haruhi. Asking Kyouya to lighten up is like asking a tanuki to fly. It just doesn't work that way." Kyouya frowned. "I know, I'm being too uptight about this, I'm getting to the point of being downright mean, and I do apologize. It's just..."

"I know. We all know." Hikaru smiled at him. "But if you're acting like this, you're never going to get on her good side." Kyouya froze then sighed. "I'm sorry." Haruhi smiled at him. "Don't be sorry, just act more like yourself."

"So you want to consider marrying the Demon Shadow king, huh?" Hikaru grinned and Haruhi smiled. She reached over and took Kyouya's hand and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry I worried you. I know you. You were probably so tightly wound that I bet you haven't sat down since you got back."

"I have, once." He sighed and she nodded. "Less than five minutes?" He looked down. "You really are getting to know me, aren't you?" She sighed and nodded. "Remember the day in the expo? When Tamaki accidentally left you alone and you ran into me?" He nodded. "I knew from then that even though you're the Demon Shadow king, you're also really sweet." He looked at her, sighing. "Even though I'm the Demon Shadow king?" She nodded and he cracked a smile. An honest smile. Haruhi's eyes lit up. "What?" He asked and she cocked her head to the side. "I think that's the first time I've seen you sincerely smile." He looked at her for a second, trying to remember the last time he'd actually smiled.

He couldn't. "That's sad, isn't it?" His eyes closed and he sat on the bed next to Hikaru. "I'm sorry, everyone. I was trying to be impressive and I ended out being the one to blame for this turn of events."

"I blame Tamaki." Hikaru said, catching everyone's eye. "What? Why?" Haruhi asked and Hikaru turned back to her. "He's the one that checked the weather this morning. He told us it wasn't going to have bad storms, but he didn't look north on the map when Kyouya mentioned coming here before he packed up breakfast."

"That doesn't make it his fault that the storm hit here." Hikaru grinned at Kyouya. "I didn't say it was his fault, I just said I'm blaming him." Kyouya just stared at the lack of sense in what was said, but he looked over as Tamaki started laughing. "I'm blaming you, then for me getting stuck sitting with the maid in the tunnel. She kept rambling about her fingernail polish! It was terrible!" Hikaru smiled. "You usually like talking about girls."

"Yeah, when I'm in the club! Not when I'm on vacation and the first thing out of her mouth is 'Do you think this color goes well with my uniform?'" Hikaru, Tamaki and Haruhi all burst into laughter.

Kyouya watched the three of them. He, for once, was interested in them. Their actions, their responses, to him it seemed normal to interact like that. It seemed normal for OTHERS to interact like that. He didn't interact, and if he did it was because there was some merit, some boon for the action. He knew HOW to have a nonsensical conversation, but he never did. It didn't seem amusing, till now.

"Hikaru, can I ask you a question?" The young man looked over, eyes glimmering. "Hm?"

"What happened to Tono?" Hikaru shrugged. "I can't call him something cool like that now. He was just talking with a woman about fingernail polish." Kyouya looked over, smiling lightly, wickedly. "Was it at least a good color?"

"It was horrible! This deep red, like she'd been tearing people apart!" He shivered, leaving Hikaru laughing and Kyouya smiling. Tamaki looked over with a roar. "I'M NOT GAY!!!"

Haruhi laughed at the gentle smile that graced Kyouya's face.

The limo arrived with their cloths about twenty minutes later. Tamaki and Kyouya were considerate enough to go get the items (well, order the wait staff to get them) and return. Haruhi smiled before going into the bathroom with the outfit she'd chosen. She held it up and smiled. A gorgeous pink short yukata with blue and green butterflies with a yellow obi and a pair of white leggings with a short pair of pink leather combat style boots. She disrobed and reached into the bag for her undergarments, but slipped on the robe and fell back, hitting the wall. She stood and rubbed her back before stretching, her arms over her head.

This was the time when the boys ran in. "Haruhi! Are you hurt?!" She turned to them, lowering her arms and staring for a moment, noticing that Hikaru was wearing about what she was. "I'm fine." She just stared, surprised, but beyond that, completely calm. "Hikaru, please get dressed." He reached down, covering himself and backed away from the door. "Can I get dressed please?" She asked the others. Kyouya grabbed Tamaki's arm and dragged him from the room, closing the door. "Sorry about the intrusion." She shrugged and went back to the bag, this time hanging the robe on the hook on the wall.

Hikaru just stared. Tamaki walked over, seeing he'd at least gotten his pants on. "You alright?"

"I can't believe I just did that... I wasn't wearing anything... If she'd gotten hurt you two would have told me..." Tamaki just stared. "It happens. All the time. Every second people see each other naked."

"Usually it doesn't involve people bursting into bathrooms without knocking." Hikaru sighed. He reached back, sliding on his shirt. He looked at it, thought about buttoning it, but didn't bother.

She came out a few minutes later, catching everyone's eye. "Well? How do I look?" She spun around and Hikaru looked at her, staying back. "You look beautiful, Haruhi." She looked at him through the ranting Tamaki, the sudden sad look in his eye wasn't normal. Kyouya walked over and smacked Hikaru on the back. "You may have acted a fool in a moment of panic, but look at Tono. He's doing it for no reason at all." Hikaru sighed and nodded. "You're right." He stood and walked over, grabbing Tamaki by his arm and turned him around. "Let's play a game."

They got down to the limo. Everyone sat around, this time in a single limo and headed out to where there was some nice restaurants. Haruhi stared at the menu, surprised when Tamaki started talking to the waiter. "What do you want, Haruhi?" She shrugged. "I don't understand any of this." He looked at the menu then nodded. "I apologize. I'm not used to others not being able to read the same things that I can. Does anyone else here read French?" Kyouya nodded, as did Honey. "Can you translate the menus?" They nodded and looked to those around them.

Kyouya frowned at Tamaki, laughing with Haruhi. They'd ordered, the drinks had been brought out. It would soon be time to sit back and watch.

The waiter brought out the food and Tamaki talked with him for a moment, then smiled as the waiter nearly danced away. Haruhi stared for a moment before turning to Kyouya, as if begging for forgiveness for whatever she'd done. He just smiled viciously. Kyouya thought back to the last moments before they'd left.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((flashback)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"What kind of game?!" Tamaki blanched. "It seems that all of our current problems are happening because Haruhi's too darn cute. We're going to spend the next month trying to impress her, to make her the happiest she's been in her life. I think tonight should be payback." Haruhi turned paper white. "Payback?" Hikaru smiled, taking her hand and holding it to his chest. "Haruhi, if guys get too pressured they have a tendency of doing stupid things. This is one of those things. It's pre-payback! Whoever can embarrass Haruhi the most wins!"

"Wait, Hikaru, is that the best idea?" He turned and nodded. "Haven't you ever wanted to do something, no matter how stupid it is just for the sake of stress relief?" Kyouya took this in the wrong sense and just stepped back. "No! God, and I thought Tamaki was gay! It'll be a great release for us, and Haruhi gets to tell the one that was the least embarrassing what to do for a day, the middle one for eight hours. The one that's the most embarrassing also gets to tell the one in last place what to do for eight hours. Haruhi, what do you say?"

She looked around, terrified. "I- I guess if it's for your sanity..." Hikaru grinned. "Contest starts at the beginning of dinner, six o'clock, and ends at midnight." They all nodded.

(((((((((((((((End of flashback)))))))))))))))

Haruhi was still looking around, terrified. She knew that the contest was only known by the four of them but that only made her more afraid. If any of the guys told anyone, she'd get to control them for an extra hour per person told, but if SHE told they each got to control her for an hour per person told. She watched, bemused as the band came to play at the table. They were playing a rap song. With violas and a short French man rapping. "That's horrible, Tamaki."

"Oy! Haruhi! Dance with me!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her to her feet, waltzing around the table.

Haruhi was terrified.

Dinner came and Hikaru didn't use his silverware to eat. Or his hands. Just his face. He ordered something spicy. And got it in his eye. And screamed out for Haruhi to save him. From the monster in his soup.

Afterwards he went to the restroom. And grabbed someone else's cheesecake. With his bare hands. Off of their plate.

She looked over at Kyouya and shivered. The smile on his face let her know that he was going to blow them out of the water.

Then they heard the screaming. Hikaru had gone into the girl's restroom. Kyouya just leaned back. Smiling was something he was getting to be good at.

And it absolutely terrified Haruhi.

Muahaha! It's till midnight, and it's only what, seven? The next chapter is going to be the good one.

Yes, I have many more of these moments planned, as well as the punishment! Muahaha!!

Hope you all enjoyed!

Please review! It lets me know that people are actually reading, not just browsing and changing their minds.

Ja~ne!

jasminflower69


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all! Just to let you all know, I can be REALLY mean!! Muahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

With that said, here's the score so far!

Tamaki-2 (restaurant where Haruhi can't read the menu, waltzing to short French men rapping)

Hikaru- 4 (eating with face only, spicy food in eye, cheesecake massacre, girls bathroom)

Evil Shadow king- 0. He hasn't started yet.

So, Anywho, On with the show!

Disclaimer- No own.

Chapter 7- The game

Haruhi watched as Tamaki smiled, flirting with each of the waiters, his arm around Haruhi the whole time. Hikaru started chewing on the silverware after the waiter, who was avoiding Tamaki, stopped letting him eat the napkins.

How his teeth got through the linen, she'd never know.

"Are we ready?" Honey asked, terrified after Hikaru devoured his cake, also without silverware. Kyouya stood and walked over after everyone stood and grabbed the twins' behinds. "Wow, Hikaru, you two have been working out, huh?" Haruhi stared, jaw dropped as he made his way to them. He grabbed Tamaki by the cheeks, surprising him and pulled him in for a full blown, open mouth kiss. Standing at the head of the restaurant. "Oh... my... god..." Haruhi stared as he turned, walked over and softly took her chin and brushed his lips against hers. He turned again grabbing the twins' by the ass. "Honey, Tonight, I own you." He turned to the kid, everyone thinking he was talking to a ten year old, and walked out, the twins now on either side, arms around him, grinning.

By now Kaoru had figured something fun was going on.

Haruhi just stared at them, eyes open, wondering what was going to happen next. "Miss, I don't know what bet you lost, but I'd run. I can't believe that guy grabbed me." She turned to the waiter, still wide eyed and terrified. "I'm so sorry! Which.. guy?"

"The one with the glasses. Every time someone that worked here passed the table he grabbed them. I'm surprised you didn't notice." Haruhi was on the verge of tears. "Kyouya!" She screamed as she walked out.

"I'm stuck..." He called, his face against the limo's top. "I can't believe I got stuck like this..." Haruhi walked over, the other club members already in the limo banging on the window. "What happened?!"

"I was gonna... but Tamaki closed the door on me... if he opens the door he'll hit me and make it worse. Please, open the door..." She stared. Was his manhood really stuck in the car door? Was he really needing her help? If worse came to worse she'd have her hand by his crotch, but if he really WAS in trouble...

"Fine... I know this is a trick..." She reached down, terrified of whatever was about to happen.

She was surprised when instead of the car handle her hand grabbed onto something warm...

She jumped back, eyes wide and screamed, Staring at Kyouya who turned to her, removing his thumb from the car handle. "Haruhi, are you alright? Have your drugs worn off? We better get you back to the hospital..." He ushered her into the car, people all along the sidewalk murmuring and staring at her. "That young man seems so nice..."

"I wonder what's wrong with her..."

"Mommy?"

"Don't stare, sweety, she may bite..."

She was absolutely mortified as she got into the back of the limo, the whole group laughing. "Kyouya, that was so mean!" Honey was terrified. "Did you hear what those people said about Haruhi?" Mori nodded. "Kyouya, I didn't realize you were so heartless."

"Oh, I'm full of heart. I just don't know who's." He grinned. "Kyouya, Hikaru, Tamaki! Kyouya, Hikaru, Tamaki!!" She screamed and Kyouya leaned down, whispering into her ear. "No, we still have four hours of this. By the end of the night, I want to hear you scream out my name." Her face turned crimson. "Please! I can't take this!" She turned to him. "Not until you're screaming my name." he said again, this time loud enough that they all could hear. He leaned forward, his lips less than an inch from hers as he smiled his wicked Evil Shadow king smile. "I know you already want to." Honey's jaw dropped, as did Kaoru's. Tamaki frowned. At this rate Kyouya really would win.

Tamaki was impressed.

Hikaru was terrified. Kyouya already had a winning plan in mind and there was nothing he could do about it. He had to think. He had to get a better idea.

He had to get his brother's help without telling him what was going on.

Tamaki leaned back and just laid there. His head back on the soft leather, his hands by his side, his eyes unfocused, just... looking around.

He had to do something that would totally embarrass her. Something that she couldn't get over by getting into the car.

Something that wouldn't make her really hate him.

He had to confess. It was a long shot, there was more of a chance of her thinking that he took any feelings as nothing more than a game, and she'd be wrong.

But what if he actually made it romantic? What if it was sweet enough to really sweep her off her feet? That's what he needed to do. He started planning out things in his head. He flipped open his phone, frantically text messaging one of his maids, telling her who to call and what to order and such.

A soft smile crept on him as he texted, looking at Haruhi and her terror over his phone.

They arrived at a massive arcade about half an hour after that. They walked in and were surprised when Tamaki passed Kyouya, taking over. "We have a reservation." They looked up at him and smiled. "Name please?"

"Souo." The woman's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Oh! We've been waiting for you!" She snapped her fingers, immediately ten staff appeared behind her. "Souo is here. Please take care of them."

"Hai!" They called and ran around, bowing at the group. "Tamaki, what did you do?" Tamaki smiled and shrugged as they walked in. They each received a fifty dollar game card, more than they could possibly spend that night.

"Go! Have fun!" Tamaki called to the group, and they were hesitant. Hikaru and Kyouya frowned at the situation, but knew that if they didn't go to play that they'd be letting others know that something was happening. They glared at each other, and almost like the telepathy the twins had with each other, they seemed to share.

'We're gonna kill him...'

The group got together at ten. They'd been playing for about two hours, but were told by the staff that was following them that the show was about to begin. Tamaki smiled when this was said, looking at the staff that accompanied him. "Let's hope that Kyouya and Hikaru's staff kept them away from Haruhi as planned." They looked at their phones and nodded. "They haven't given the message, so it should be all clear, sir."

"Good." He smiled, his smile turning more vicious than charming. This was going to be good.

They reached the main hall and were surprised to find it full of flowers of all sorts, a gazebo set up in the middle with candles, chocolates and cakes. They all sat and smiled as the waiters came by, taking drink orders.

As soon as the drinks were given Tamaki stood up, walked around the gazebo and grabbed a microphone from one of the staff members that had been on hand.

"Fujioka Haruhi, I've known you for almost a year, I know I've been hard on you, played many games and have been right out unbearable at times." Haruhi looked around at all of the people who were gathering to watch the event.

"The reason is, I have real problems admitting who I am sometimes. I may not be as smart as Kyouya, or as sweet as Hikaru, but there's one thing that I've learned through the time that I've spent with you, it's that even though I have trouble letting those around me know that I care, I still do. I do care."

"Haruhi, I care a lot. I always have. That's why I do the extravagant things I do. It's so that I can get your attention without putting myself on the line. Fujioka Haruhi, I've fallen in love with you." By this time he was on one knee beside her, holding her hand, looking up into her eyes. "I've loved you since the first day that I met you."

"I'm not asking you for anything, I just wanted you to know." She looked around again to discover that the huge group that had surrounded them were staring with tears in their eyes. There was a giant television with Tamaki's face looking up at her tearfully. She looked back down and just stared for a moment.

He was sincere. She could tell, the way he looked at her, the way his smile wasn't perfect like it is for the club girls, the way his head softly cocked to the side to get a better look at her.

She started to smile, despite the embarrassment and was about to giggle when Kyouya grabbed the microphone from Tamaki's hand. "Please, the first day you met her you thought she was a boy." He tossed the microphone over his shoulder and grabbed Haruhi and pulled her in close. She could taste his breath.

"Haruhi, He may love you, but I have three things he doesn't."

"What's that?" She gasped, feeling the heat radiate from her cheeks. "Brains, pent up frustration and-" he leaned in closely, whispering in her ear.

She gasped, and as soon as her lungs were full he pulled her in again, fiercely pressing his lips against hers.

The flavor of chocolate filler her mouth, her nose, all of her senses. Her heart skipped into her throat, and if she hadn't had so much air in her lungs already she would have passed out. His hands ran from her cheeks down to her neck and she was suddenly terrified when she realized she didn't want him to stop.

No, She did, She didn't want to kiss him. After the confession she wanted to kiss Tamaki. The sweet confession...

Her eyes shot open and she shook her head. "Kyouya, what are you doing?!" He grinned seductively and leaned forwards, getting right next to her lips again. "Definitely not what I'd like to be doing." His hands fell beside her hips and she shook her head. "Tt-tt-Tamaki..."

Tamaki looked up at her, surprised and grinned, grabbing her and lifting her bridal style. He carried her up the stairs before the twins stood and ran up. "Wait!" They yelled in unison, causing Tamaki to still and turn, the crowd following them the whole way.

Hikaru reached up, taking her from Tamaki and he stood her up, wrapping her arms across her. "Haruhi, I didn't want to go this far. I'm going to apologize for this now. Kaoru doesn't know about the game, but he's still helping me." She stilled, knowing she was in for it now.

Hikaru turned , Kaoru falling into place behind him and they fell into stance as Haruhi turned around.

The eyes that they had upon her were seductive. Not quite as fiercely as Kyouya, Not as sweet as Tamaki, instead it was more deep. Like they were looking into her soul. Like they could tell that she'd actually started to want Tamaki to kiss her.

Like they knew that if only for a moment she'd wanted Kyouya to keep kissing her.

They started to walk around her, their symmetry something that though she was used to it, the onlookers weren't so much.

'Oh god, they're going to use the twincest act, I know it...'

"You've known for a while that we've all cared about you." Their voices were matched in tone, she couldn't even tell Kaoru's from Hikaru's. "You've known for a while that we were fated to this. To find out who of the three of us could win your heart." Their voices softened slightly, Probably due to Hikaru really not wanting to do this.

As the walked behind her she felt their hands at first on her hips, then they walked completely behind her, wrapping their arms in their perfect style across her, holding her still as they wrapped around her.

"Haruhi, can you imagine this instead? Just you and us?" They leaned in, their lips by her cheeks and spoke quietly. Their hands began to slowly move up her side, as if they were changing their hand positions.

They spun out, their hands now over top of one another, facing her, their mouths by her ears. They whispered in unison into her ears. "Haruhi, what would you do? What would you do if we both wanted you? If we both took you, made you ours..." With this their hands slid one down and one up on each side, running their fingers against the soft fabric of the yukata as well as down to the bottom hem. They pulled her in and she knew instantly which one was Hikaru. The sound of his heart from the boat echoed through her ears. They walked behind her, their hands trailing across her as they again lowered their mouths down to her ears.

Only one spoke. "There are-" He looked over and Haruhi reached up, grabbing the arm across her that was his. "Hikaru, you could so easily win this, now that you have Kaoru working with you. Why did you stop?"

"Because I love you too much to do this to you. Not this publicly. They've kissed and confessed, the only things I can do to try and top it, I can't steal anymore. Not without worrying that I've gone too far." he stepped back, even Kaoru staring and turned, running across the room as fast as he could. Haruhi just stared.

She looked over at Kaoru and just stared. "Oh my god, what did I do to them?" She looked over at Tamaki, his head lowered, angered at himself for going this far for a game, and even Kyouya looked guilty. She shook her head as she stepped back. "I- I'm so sorry!" She turned, running from the room past Tamaki, who tried to grab her hand, but missed.

He just stared for a second before looking back to the twins, Kaoru stared shocked at Hikaru, who was at the side door to the building. He turned and ran after Haruhi.

He found her in the limo, sitting in the corner, looking out at the traffic that passed by. "I'm sorry, Tamaki-sempai. I can't believe, I just..." He jumped in and grabbed her, pulling her to his chest.

"It's us that should apologize. We should never have put you through this. Haruhi, I'm sorry. I was trying this time to be embarrassing, but in a good way, and it just went way too far. It wasn't supposed to happen like that, you were supposed to be happy..." She looked up to see him fall apart.

His head was down, his eyes clenched, the tightest frown she'd ever seen. All she could do was stare as tears started to fall. "Tamaki!" She leaned in, wrapping her arms around him and trying to comfort him.

She had known the instant that the game went into play that she was in trouble. She knew that they would embarrass her as well as themselves, but she didn't think that they would be embarrassed because of her.

It was about ten minutes later that the others were in the car.

It was horrifyingly quiet the whole way. Kyouya just sat there, staring out the window, his eyes narrowed and fists clenched while Hikaru sat across from him, as far away from Haruhi as he could get. There were tears drifting softly to his neck nearly nonstop and even Kaoru was worried. "Hikaru, you'll feel better in the morning. I don't know what was going on, but it can't have been this bad! You're over-exaggerating this!"

"I'm not. For once in my life, I really screwed up, Kaoru, and I was too stupid to see till it was too late." He wouldn't even look at her. Haruhi looked between them and wished so badly that she could just disappear. Tamaki still had his arms around her, but all she could feel were tears that slid down from the top of her head to her neck.

This was the worst that she'd ever felt in her whole life.

Okay, well, I'll say this, it's not quite as over as you would have thought, but I did accidentally kill one of my wins.

Oh well, have to make a better one!

So, can you guess who won?

Please review!

jasminflower69


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all! I'm back again for more punishment, or whatever you'd want to call this. I have carpal tunnel from all of this, but I can't stop! It's soooo addicting! Like candy! Or OHSHC! Or porn!

To those who have reviewed so far-

Krystal- yes, I like cliffies, and popcorn! **munch munch**

Hotflower06- thank you for agreeing! It's not a good fic without a story!

Dark and bittersweet- yes, I do have a pairing in mind, though I just figured out how to end it!

Birning ice- I'm glad you like it so much! You make me feel that I've done this well!

Melody017- I did that on purpose. It'll end out being a main determiner in the end.

Xrayjx- Unfortunately, There's no more really embarrassing things planned.

I know, I made Haruhi out of character, but honestly, would you be in character after this? Didn't think so!

Anywho, I'd better get on with it, before I go on a real rant!

Disclaimer- This fic is like raisin bran. Just because you eat it doesn't mean you have the real thing.

Chapter 8

Because Hikaru had only gotten three rooms there had to be two people in two of the rooms and three in the third. They considered doing three in two of the rooms and giving Haruhi her own room, but they were worried that she'd think that they hated her.

She shared a room with the twins. Kaoru was scared because of Hikaru, and of the three of them he seemed to need the most comforting.

Tamaki had been shaken up, but after a while he realized that of all of the guys there he'd done his best to be the least hurtful to her. He danced with her and confessed his love. Beyond a little goofiness, which she was used to, he really hadn't done anything. She told him that she'd actually been really impressed by him. His confession, though odd, was indeed sincere, and that had meant so much to her. He hugged her one last time before headed off to his room with Honey.

It was decided by Honey and Mori that with their odd behavior Tamaki and Kyouya shouldn't share a room.

He held her close, his arms around her, the smell of her hair in his head and he sighed. "Haruhi, the only reason any of us feel this bad is because we all really do love you. Even Kyouya, though he won't admit it. Don't blame yourself anymore than you blame any of us." She nodded, feeling her chest tighten as he turned to walk away.

She stepped into the room.

One bed.

She sighed and looked over, noticing the staff had already brought her cloths. She needed to change for bed. And a bath.

She looked up to see Hikaru staring blankly out the window, his eyes half lidded, his expression one of someone who's loved ones all just died. She walked over and leaned down, wrapping her arms around him.

His eyes widened at the touch, but he didn't move. "Hikaru, I'm so sorry. Please, don't blame yourself."

"I should have had more restraint. I should have just sat still and allowed myself to lose. It would have hurt less than going up and trying to seduce you like the other two. I'm such a fool." Kaoru frowned, his eyes wide at his brother.

"Kaoru, can you excuse us for a moment?" Haruhi asked softly, her head down, her eyes focused on the back of Hikaru's head. Kaoru nodded, knowing that there may be things between these two he didn't know and turned, leaving the room.

Haruhi leaned down so she was cheek to cheek with him. "You were the only one who's really put yourself out like that twice now. You were the only one to admit that you liked me before you knew about any of this. You were also the one who realized that things had gotten out of hand. Hikaru, if anything you're the one I'm favoring right now." He shook his head. "I don't deserve it, Haruhi. I don't deserve you." He stood and was about to walk away when he caught a glimpse of the look on Haruhi's face. He stopped quickly, just standing there looking her in the eye.

They just stood there and stared for a moment before they both started leaning in.

His lips were so soft against hers, like kissing silk. He kept still, though she could feel everything in him tense and release at the same time. He wanted so badly to kiss her deeper, to wrap his arms around her and just.. keep her. The tears started streaming again as he pulled back.

"Haruhi, please..." She looked up and just stared. "I don't deserve this. Not-"

She smacked him hard across the cheek before looking at him. "Hikaru, I know, you're sad that you embarrassed me that badly, that you had the courage enough to stop when things had gotten too far, and enough heart to find your courage. You're going on here like you're the victim, but here's the fact."

"My first kiss from a guy was Kyouya and on a bet. When I tried to kiss someone, for the first time in my life, when I tried to kiss someone I care about they try and withdraw. Cheer up!" Hikaru stared at her for a second before looking down. "That was the first time you tried to kiss anyone?" She sat on the bed and nodded. "The first time in my life, and it was to you." She looked down, not knowing whether to be angry at herself for trying to kiss someone she knew was distressed or to him for admitting he loved her then pulling away.

He sat beside her, wrapping his arms around her this time and just sat there, cherishing this moment. She reached up and grabbed his arms, holding him close to her chest and she sighed, lulling her head back against his shoulder. "Haruhi, let me ask you one thing. If you could do anything right now, without reservation, what would you do?" She sighed. "I don't know. Right now, if I could I'd probably just keep you here with me." He looked down. "You'd just sit here like this? You wouldn't want to do anything else?" She giggled. "Hikaru, I'd love to..." Her cheeks brightened as she turned to him. "I'd love to kiss again, as long as you'd kiss back, but..." She noticed his eyes shift down. "What's wrong?"

"You told Kyouya that we're all about even. If you'd want to kiss me, then what do you want to do with them?" She stilled. "Hikaru, there's things about each of you that I like, things that I don't, and the reasons are mine and mine alone. I can't lie and tell you that I don't feel anything for Tamaki and Kyouya, but I can tell you that I feel the worst when I see you cry." She sighed, turning away and stood. "Hikaru, I'm going to stay with someone else. You need time to think, it seems. This is why I've been so terrified. I don't want to hurt any of you. In the end, though, I will."

She walked out of the room and sighed as she walked down the hall.

Kyouya laid back, his head on the plush pillow and looked over at Mori. "Do you think I'm horrible?" Mori looked over at him and frowned. "No." Kyouya sighed and looked up, staring at the ceiling. He was kind of hoping that something would happen with him. Hikaru burst out in tears in front of everyone, Tamaki curled up in the limo with Haruhi and he just sat there, cold as ever. He heard a knock at the door and stood, walking over.

It was probably Tamaki, asking why he's so over-dramatic. Kyouya felt his wrist twitch in anticipation. He really wanted to punch something.

He flung the door open, his eyes narrowed, but they turned to confusion as he saw Haruhi in the hall, her eyes focused on the floor. "Kyouya, Mori, uh, Would it be alright, If it's not too much to ask..." Her voice quieted and Kyouya frowned. "Haruhi, what's happened?"

"I can't stay with Hikaru. Not when he's like this. Please, Kyouya, I don't want to intrude..." Kyouya nodded and put his hand on her shoulder. "Come in."

Mori frowned and flipped out his cell. "Haruhi, you know it was our own fault for this whole thing, it wasn't anything you'd done." She sighed. "I think we're all at fault for this. I also think that we're all taking this game way too seriously. It was supposed to be stress reduction. Instead it turned into a battle." Kyouya nodded. "Though, I'll admit, It was fun while it lasted." He smiled to himself and Haruhi nodded. "For you, maybe. Do you know how horrible you were? The waitress asked me what kind of bet I lost! She told me to run while I still could!" Kyouya smiled and nodded as Mori stood. "I'm going to Honey's room." He stood and took the handle on the pull away bed and walked to the door. "Mori, if you'd prefer, I could go. You don't have to leave because of me." His eyebrow raised in a 'call me in a minute' sort of way.

She texted him a second later.

Wat was that about? U'r not mad, r u?

This was his answer.

TY 4 getting me out of there. He's been whiny all nite.

She covered her mouth with her hand while he smiled as he made up a pot of coffee. "Do you want to go out again? Just us, no games?" He turned, his face confident, but she could see in his eyes that he was worried as well.

He was cheering up for her.

She smiled and nodded. "That actually sounds nice."

There was a small club in the basement of the hotel. It wasn't as lively as the arcade, but it was better than sitting in the room. The music was soft and Kyouya held out his hand. She smiled up but shook her head. "I'm not the best dancer."

"I remember. No one's watching." He didn't pull his hand back at all and she sighed with resignation.

She took his hand and they walked softly out onto the dance floor. He spun her around, her arm resting on his hip, his arm resting on hers, hand in hand. His eyes opened from the massive squinting he'd been doing the whole night before this. She realized it then that he'd been afraid of her rejection this whole time. "Kyouya, if you were so nervous, why did you ask me out here?"

"Because it looked like you needed someone to try and see thing from your point of view. Like you needed someone to be less judgmental about the earlier fiasco." She sighed. "You may have been right." She relaxed a little, a small smile creeping onto her face as they danced.

She'd never really been one for dancing, it seemed so awkward, two people trying to figure out how to move as one, usually for no other reason than to be near each other.

She didn't see the use in being close to others before.

She found herself laughing by the time the club was closing. Kyouya by now had actually nearly worn her out. She was so exhausted she was using Kyouya's arm to hold herself up. "I'm going to hurt so much tomorrow!" She gasped between giggles.

"Are you complaining?" Kyouya asked and she looked up, shaking her head. "This was so much fun! Now I know why you guys get so exited about those dances at the school!" The host gave them a fond farewell as Kyouya left his tip for the band before they headed back up to the room.

The cloths had been transported over already and Haruhi shifted through, finding a nice white silk night gown and went to take a bath before bed.

It was like an onsen in there. It was huge and the tub seemed to be made from polished stones. She turned on the faucet and felt as the hot water flooded in.

She laid in the water for what seemed to be an hour, the stress from the last two days seeping out of her. It was wonderful. She eventually got out and changed, leaving the room to find Kyouya in one of the plush chairs facing the window, book in hand. "I'm out. You can get in now." She didn't hear a response and walked over, realizing he'd fallen asleep.

She pulled the arm on the side of the chair up, reclining it and took the book from his hand. She grabbed the thick blanket from the bed, she wouldn't need it anyway, and covered him.

She grabbed a pillow and gently lifted his head, sliding the pillow beneath and laid him back down carefully. She reached up and took off his glasses.

He looked so peaceful. Haruhi just sat there for a second and looked at him, his soft breathing, the way his eyes seemed so soft at that moment and smiled. Out of the three of them he was the one that she felt she was gaining towards the most.

Considering she'd always only thought of him as the Demon Shadow king, that really didn't say much.

The Demon Shadow king. He was just Kyouya now. She sighed, folding his glasses and placed them carefully on the table, noticing the clock. Three. That explained why he'd fallen asleep. She'd been in there for three hours.

She laid down on the bed and was asleep in an instant.

She woke the next morning oddly early. She went and got her cloths, half alive and went to the restroom to change.

She came back out and laid back down, drifting off to sleep again.

Hey all! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's gotten so serious! I'm going to be ending that next chapter, which will be nothing but general hysteria! Remember, We don't know the results of the game yet!

Please review!

Ja~ne!

jasminflower69


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all! The seriousness will be gone for a little at least, as this whole thing has gotten way too... yeah. Anyway, now it's time for a little fun!

Also, wish me a happy birthday! I'M OLD!!!

Anyway...

(Kyouya) I'm doomed...

(Me) Yes, Yes you are! It's alright, though, you're still cute.

(Hikaru) Well, I get to boss him around for eight hours, and I'll say this, It won't be fun!

(Kyouya) At least Haruhi's not that mean.

(Me) Do you think she won't want payback for kissing her like that?

(Kyouya)...

Sorry, I've always wanted to do an intro like that!

Thank you to all the reviewers on the last chapter! I'm really surprised it went so well! A few notes:

Birning Ice- I'm having problems breaking them up, as the way I was taught to write was only break it into different paragraphs if people were talking without other wording between them. If you want you can be my beta!

AbsoluteAddiction-x- That was my favorite part to write!

Melody Lyric Jones- Thank you so much!

Stupendulocous XD- I know, I brainfried when I started to write this. I tried to fix it later with the twins, but I missed some and it didn't flow as well.

All in all, I'm so happy that so many of you are reviewing! Thank you all so much!

Anywho, On with the show! Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Disclaimer- Oh, I really REALLY wish that I owned six cute guys, but alas, I don't. Oh well!

Chapter 9

Kyouya woke her about twenty minutes later. "Haruhi, want to go down to breakfast?"

She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Let me go change." She yawned, stretching and Kyouya smiled. "You've already done that." She looked down at herself, surprised that she'd actually changed. She was in a peach tank top with a white tennis style miniskirt. There were white heeled sandals on her feet and she soon noticed a white lace choker. "Oh, I must have done this in my sleep."

"Yeah, you didn't look too alive." She looked up, curious. "What?"

"I didn't get into the bath last night. I took one this morning and you kind of came in while I was in there." She just stared for a moment. "I did what?" He nodded. "Don't worry, I didn't peek." He smiled genuinely and she nodded, hiding her dread.

They went down to breakfast, everyone joining them there.

Honey looked at her and smiled. "Haruhi, you look beautiful today." He was back in his adult mode. He bowed and offered his hand as an escort and she laughed as she took it. Kyouya just stared at the odd sight. He knew that Honey's act at the club was just that but he'd never really seen him otherwise.

"You look like you slept well." Honey spoke as soon as they were out of ear range of anyone. She nodded with a smile as they walked to a table at the back, she could hear the others' voices from the direction. "Hikaru turned emo and I couldn't be around him. I ended out staying in the room with Kyouya last night. We went dancing. I've never done that before."

Honey smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Haruhi just smiled and continued walking. "What's going on?" Her smile didn't waver, nor did she look down, but Honey heard her clearly. "I want you to promise me that you'll think about things more carefully before you let these idiots make plans. Tamaki told me this morning about the game yesterday. Please remember, they may be the heirs to the throne, so to speak, but they're all morons, except Kyouya. After last night, though, I have my doubts about him." Haruhi covered her mouth with her hand to hide her giggles. "It's true, isn't it?" He nodded as they finally reached the table.

Hikaru immediately jumped up and grabbed Haruhi's arm. "I'm so sorry about yesterday! I was such an idiot!"

"I already told you it wasn't all your fault!" Hikaru shook his head. "Not that, after. In the room. I didn't mean to act so coldly towards you, or to depress you so badly that you had to leave, I'm sorry." He bowed, acting oddly gentlemanly. She nodded and stared as a waiter came and pulled her chair out for her. She sat between Honey and Tamaki, who was looking oddly tired.

"Tamaki? Are you feeling well?" She asked and he nodded. "Remember that whole show last night?" She nodded and he held out the morning paper. "So do they."

On the cover of the paper was one of the screen shots, Haruhi being kissed passionately by Kyouya while Tamaki in the background looked the total image of rejection. "The twins are mentioned as well. They have shots of them, as well as the rest of us on page three." Haruhi just stared. "What?"

She snapped the paper open, accidentally ripping a little of the page as she got to that page.

There were scenes of the twins wrapped around her, and it looked as if they were both kissing her on the cheeks. Below was a picture of her being carried by Tamaki, as well as a picture of Hikaru running, tears evident as he was headed towards the back door. She snapped the paper closed and looked up at Tamaki. "Did they say my name?!" Tamaki nodded, taking a long drag from his coffee mug. "Your dad called me an hour ago. I'm hoping to be able to hear out of my left ear again in the next week." Haruhi just stared at him.

Kyouya sat beside him and nodded. "I got a call this morning as well. Ranka-san wasn't too happy to hear that there had been a battle of that sort with you in the middle." He looked over at the waiter who just nodded and ran off. "I've apologized and sent flowers." He watched as the waiter threw the coffee beans into the grinder. He was acting more like himself, at least.

Hikaru leaned back. "He didn't call me." Tamaki looked up, sighing. "He felt too sorry for you after the last picture." Hikaru sighed and nodded. "That was pretty pathetic. I guess there's only one thing left to know." The three guys all looked over at Haruhi. "Who won?" They spoke in unison.

"Does it really matter, really?" Hikaru sighed and looked out the window. "Considering how I couldn't follow through, I'm probably in last." Tamaki sighed. "I think we both lost to Kyouya." Kyouya looked over and shook his head. "Hikaru won. I came in second." They all looked over at him and frowned. "What?" Tamaki asked, his eyes narrowed. "The whole thing ended so badly. Hikaru cried and ran from her. The whole reason it ended so badly was because of Hikaru. That had to have been the most embarrassing part of the evening right there." Tamaki frowned. "I lost?" He curled up in his little ball in the chair, frowning.

Haruhi had to admit, what Kyouya said was true. "I think Kyouya's close." Kyouya looked over, frowning. "What?"

"You kissed me on television, yes, but what Tamaki pulled was so extravagantly him. He poured his heart out. Did you hear the people swooning? That was terrifying!" Kyouya's eyes widened as he realized what this meant. "More terrifying than me telling them all that at first he thought you were a boy? More embarrassing than what I whispered into your ear?!"

"If you'd said it out loud you would have easily gotten second, but you were being reserved for yourself. I think Hikaru got first and Tamaki got second." Kyouya groaned as he hit his head on the table.

"Then, Kyouya, I get to claim you as a slave for the day." Haruhi smiled and Kyouya just stared. "I can't believe I grabbed their asses for this!" He pointed at the twins who symmetrically stuck their tongues out at him.

Kyouya knew he was in trouble. Haruhi wouldn't be that mean, but Hikaru?

"Oh, this is going to be a long two days."

Kyouya was surprised when the first thing she did was take him up to the room and started rummaging through his clothing. "You want me to change? I like this outfit." He looked down at himself. A silk button up shirt, a navy tie with yellow squares, a very expensive gray suit, if he remembered correctly it was made by the twin's mother. It was actually one of his favorite suites.

She frowned and shook her head. "This won't do." She grabbed a pair of his pants and walked down the hall, knocking on Tamaki's door. He answered, as Honey and Mori were currently running a muck in the hotel. His hair was dripping, and he was wrapped in a towel. "Oh, Haruhi! To what do I owe the pleasure?" He smiled and stepped back, allowing her into the room, Kyouya right behind.

"Tamaki, I need your pants." He just stared for a second, the towel that he'd had in his hand to dry his hair fell to the floor. "What?"

It was a moment later that Haruhi looked through his pants, seeing a few possibilities, Kyouya holding the cloths. Most of the pants were either a really light gray or sky blue. Tamaki just watched, now sitting in his boxers and wondering what she had in mind for this outfit.

"I'll be right back with at least most of these. None of them are exactly what I'm looking for." She smiled and Tamaki nodded. "Anytime, I guess." Tamaki shrugged before standing. Haruhi kept her eyes on him a second longer than she'd intended and turned to leave, Kyouya behind, a blush on her face.

It was a moment later that the twins, both in their boxers heard a knock at the door. Kaoru opened the door. "Haruhi! What's up?" He stepped back, allowing her in and she nearly ran, looking between the brothers. "Hikaru, Kaoru, can I please examine your pants?" Hikaru held his hand over his face and ran into the bathroom while Kaoru , also with his hand over his mouth, tried to hide his laughter.

Haruhi had enjoyed Tamaki's response. She'd hoped it would be as good this time. She was near a giggle fit when Hikaru walked out of the bathroom with a tissue in hand. "What did you say?"

"I really need to see something in your pants." Hikaru nodded. "That's what I thought you'd said. What do you wanna see?"

"First, the size." Kaoru was still fighting down his giggles, being the one out of the two of them to notice the stack of half a dozen or so pairs of Tamaki's pants in Kyouya's arms.

She looked through them. She pulled out a pair of jeans that were awesome. The torn, battered, comfy pants that she loved to see Hikaru in. She blushed lightly at the thought that that line had just popped into her head.

"These. Can I borrow these till tomorrow?" She turned, wide eyed to Kaoru, who looked at them and nodded. "That would be fine, but how did you know that these ones were mine?"

"You two are fairly symmetrical, but Hikaru has a tendency of taking the right side." Hikaru frowned. "Yeah, and how does that give away who's pants they are?" Kaoru's jaw dropped. "Haruhi, are you really a closet pervert?" She turned, eyes wide. "I'm not a pervert, I'm just observant." Kaoru's cheeks turned lightly pink as he nodded. "Yeah, you can borrow them." She smiled and nodded. "Thanks!"

They ran Tamaki's pants back to him before returning to their room. "Alright, put these on. I want to see how they look on you." Kyouya sighed as he turned to the restroom.

He came out a little later, the pants indeed on. Because the twins were slightly larger than him, though, they were hanging way too low. Haruhi grabbed a deep blue belt from one of his darker suites and returned, unthinkingly lacing the belt through the loop herself before buckling it.

She stood back and looked. He was only wearing the pants, his shoes at the door and his suit discarded in the bath. Haruhi nodded before going back to the closet, pulling out one of his white silk, short sleeved button up shirts. "Put this on, don't button it." He did as he was told.

She looked at him and walked up, taking off his glasses, but thought again and put them back on. She reached up and ruffled his hair a little before stepping back.

"There." She walked around him, looking him over and smiling, proud of her work. He looked down at himself with disdain. "Haruhi, please don't tell me you plan on keeping me in this all day." Haruhi looked up, a grin on her face that rivaled Hikaru's on a good day. "I could have you take it off. Royal purple boxers are kind of cute."

They went down to the car at nine. Honey stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Kyouya as he passed by the hall in front of him. "Mori?"

"I saw it too." They nodded and headed forwards.

Haruhi sat in the limo between the twins, each of them with their arms around her. "So, where are we going this time?" She looked over at Hikaru who shrugged. "Kaoru, did you plan today's outing?" He shook his head and looked over at Tamaki who was smiling. "Tamaki, where are we going today?"

"Just another little place owned by one of the families." Kyouya looked over, highly unamused that they would be going somewhere that he may be recognized dressed like this. It was worse than he'd imagined.

They got out of the car and the first person to see them was his father. "Kyouya?"

"I lost a bet."

Haruhi smiled, bowing. "It's nice to see you again." Ootori-san smiled at her, noting her look. "It's good to see they've been taking care of you. You look a lot better than the last time I saw you." She remembered sitting in her apartment two days ago, the silence around the table.

"Are you out here for business?" He nodded, sighing. "I have a meeting with Souo-san. He should be here any minute." Tamaki smiled and nodded.

"This is where I come in. Haruhi, my family owns this little park." Haruhi stared. It looked like an office building to her. "Park?"

"It's an indoor park. I remembered how much you liked roller coasters and skeeball." Haruhi smiled and nodded. "It was nice to see you again!" She grinned up at Ootori-san before taking Kyouya's arm to go in.

Kyouya did the general errand running, getting drinks and such (Which was more like calling people to bring them) and ended out spending a lot of time watching the others play.

He hadn't realized how much he'd wanted her attention till he really didn't have it anymore. She'd spent a lot of the day with Tamaki, they were riding every roller coaster they could find, some three times. Hikaru and Kaoru were with them most of the time. Honey and Mori were off playing actual games.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked up after the second time Tamaki and Haruhi rode on one of the larger coasters with a giant stuffed teddy bear. Kyouya watched from behind and sighed.

She seemed so happy. She was smiling so brightly, and he figured they'd be staying somewhere besides his family's hotel, so chances were that they'd end up in different rooms again.

He'd fallen asleep before she got out of the bath. He knew when he woke that she'd taken care of him. He'd wanted the chance to repay her for that, but he'd been ordered to stay in a place, so he did as he was told.

They were there for three hours before they decided to head out for lunch.

They sat in the limo and smiled, the twins and Tamaki, Honey and Mori and Haruhi chatting animatedly about the things they'd done. The giant teddy bear sat in the other limo, which also carried their clothing and such. Haruhi leaned back against Tamaki and sighed. "This was a good idea. Where are we going now?"

"The beach." Tamaki smiled down at her and she nodded, looking over at Kyouya. She saw the look on his face and he could tell that it hurt her to keep him like this, but she turned over to the twins and continued their discussion.

The beach was about the same for Kyouya as the park. He stood there while Haruhi and everyone else played. He knew he was supposed to be in punishment, but he realized that here he was more gifted. He may be farther back, but this gave him the opportunity to watch her. To look at her without being too busy to see her.

She laughed as she splashed in the water, flinging as much water as possible at Tamaki who was returning the fire.

At the end of the day they ended out staying at the hotel that the Souo family owned in the area. They said goodbye to Honey and Mori and were surprised when Kaoru decided to go back to school as well. "What?" Hikaru nearly screamed, wide eyed. "This is your situation, and as much as I'm going to miss you, if you end out marrying her it's you and her. I'm not in this." Hikaru just stood there drop jawed while they got back into the limo and drove off.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi called up to him and he looked down, wide eyed, on the verge of tears. "We didn't get a chance to get our bags out of the car."

They went into the hotel, deciding to get cloths the next day, and went up to the rooms.

"Hikaru, Tamaki, I'm going to stay with Kyouya tonight." They looked up and shrugged. "It'll be easier that way anyway. I'll need another guy in the room with me. I'm so used to sleeping with Kaoru that I don't want to do anything inappropriate while I'm sleeping." Hikaru sighed. Kyouya just stared at her for a second surprised. He'd figured she'd stay with Tamaki, the way they'd been all cute during the day.

They walked into the restaurant for dinner and ate, being a little worn down from the day then immediately departed for the rooms.

Hey all! Thanks for reading! See you tomorrow with another chapter!

Ja Ne!

jasminflower69


	10. Chapter 10

PLEASE note that this is now a rated M fic! I'm serious, there's some excessive description here!

Hey all! The first day's done, now for the night!

I'm not feeling like talking much now, so on with the show!

Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, the characters, the rights, responsibilities or the money made from the show. It's a damned shame.

Chapter 10

Hikaru walked into the bathroom and smiled as she looked at the bath. It was huge, solid marble. She walked up and looked in, realizing this time it really WAS a hot tub. "Kyouya, we're headed out again for just a minute." He called in to her. "I'll call for the car."

"That won't be necessary. We'll walk." She knew that there was a small shop next door that had swimsuits and she wanted to make it up to Kyouya for keeping him out of everything today.

They walked over and got swimsuits and returned, changing. Kyouya changed in the restroom while Haruhi was in the main part of the room. She felt the soft satin coverlet on the bed and looked at the bathroom door before smiling and crawling up, laying on the bed and wrapped herself in the blanket.

It was so soft everywhere on her. She just laid there for a moment before she got back up and changed into the suit.

She knocked at the door and heard Kyouya call to her. "I'm decent." She walked in and found him with a towel wrapped around his waist. He took it off, as if he were hiding the suit, the sky blue trunks didn't suit him. He stepped into the water and turned to her and smiled. "That looks nice on you." She smiled, looking down at the lilac bikini which she thought showed off her shape too much. She walked up anyway and stepped into the water.

She leaned back and sighed as the heat started to seep into her. "So, today was interesting." She spoke softly and after Kyouya didn't respond she opened her eyes to look at him.

His head was tilted back, his eyes half lidded as he looked up at the ceiling. "Are you alright?" She leaned forwards and he nodded. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." She sighed and he looked down at her, his eyes narrowed. "I was a little disappointed at the way the day turned." Haruhi sighed. "I know you didn't want to keep me out today like you did. Don't feel guilty, I could see that look in your eyes every time you looked at me." Haruhi looked for a second before biting. "What look?"

"Like you pitied me. You had us run around for an hour and a half to get just the right pants, then you could barely stand to look at me." Haruhi sighed, leaning back again. "That's why I called the room with you. I felt so guilty." He smiled as he leaned back. "Haruhi, can I ask you a serious question?"

She noticed the change in atmosphere, more to something less uncomfortable for both of them.

Kyouya disliked seeing her sad.

"Why didn't you just tell our fathers no, or just pick one when asked?" Haruhi looked up at the ceiling. "Because I figured I should give you each a real chance, not just pick a name at random." Kyouya nodded. "Then why didn't you limit it to the ones you had the preference for?" Haruhi looked over at him with a smile. "I told you a while ago that you were all even. It's not quite as even now, though, but not to the point where I could give a definitive name." Kyouya nodded. "Could you tell me who?"

"No. Not this time. I'll be keeping any orders to myself." Kyouya nodded. "I can't really say I blame you." His hand raised, lifting a few beads of sweat from his brow. She looked at the water, swishing her hand through and sighed. "This is so relaxing. You don't realize how lucky you are." He looked up at her with a smile. "Believe it or not, I do. I know that these extravagances are something nearly no one can do, but I also know this. I've worked harder my life so that I can continue this lifestyle, even if my father does give the company to my brothers. I'm smart enough to have my own company." Haruhi looked at him, eyes wide. "You want to start your own company?"

"I already have. My father probably knows about it by now, though." He leaned back, his eyes trained on her. "What kind of company is it?" She asked, noticing the beads of sweat that seemed to bead everywhere on him that she could see, and absently followed one of the beads down his chest.

"It's an investment group. There's a few of us who have invested into a few companies and have taken over quite a bit from the background." Haruhi nodded. "Oh." He smiled and looked over, his head falling lightly to the side. "You sound bored with it. It may not be the most exciting, but last month I made almost the same amount as my father." Haruhi's eyes nodded. "What?"

"I work as hard as I can, do everything with all of my being to do what it is I need to. In all truth, I think that out of all of the host club, I'm probably the most spoiled. Not because of my family and their wealth, but because of what the others consider my curse. I'm the third child. I was pushed to do so much better than my brothers that I ended up surpassing my own father. Anything I wanted, I knew how to work to get it." He looked at her, the shine in his eye one Haruhi had never seen before. He seemed almost child-like with his smile. "You're the first time I didn't know what to do next."

"Do you even really like me, or are you just doing this because your father wants you to?" Kyouya looked down, staring at the ripples from the jets in the water. "At first it was just because of him, but after you and Hikaru disappeared in the river I realized that there was more to it. I really do care about you, more than I should, probably." Haruhi was curious at that. "What do you mean, more than you should?"

Kyouya's smile turned sad as he leaned back in the water. "I have no right to be in this contest. Tamaki and Hikaru have both cared for you deeply since the beginning. I'm new in this whole thing." He sighed. "Haruhi, can I ask you a favor?" She nodded, watching his movements. "Can... Can you give me tonight? Just us, just pretend that this whole thing isn't happening?" She sighed, nodding. "Sure." He looked at her and smiled, sliding off his glasses and set them on the table beside the tub. He stood and took the two steps to her and put his hands on the tub behind her, straddling her lap.

Haruhi just looked up at him, caught off guard by his sudden approach as his hands slid around her, her shoulders to her lower arms, he lifted his left hand to her jaw and traced the line with his finger to her lip. His hand shifted back, cupping her cheek and lifting her head up as he bent down to kiss her.

Unlike the previous day his kiss was soft, his lips gently brushing against hers, the steam causing them to gently stick to each other. He gently sucked her bottom lip, causing her to gasp, the sensation new to her as his hands both went to her neck, his thumbs rubbing against her cheeks.

Kyouya pulled back, gasping for air, feeling his skin tingle all over. He was surprised at how his head was spinning from just this amount of contact. He looked into her eyes and leaned in again, this time pressing his lips firmly against hers. She gasped again as his hands made their way to her hips, holding her close to him.

Kyouya, if only for a moment needed a distraction from his real life. He needed something he'd never even wanted, attention. He wanted her to see him and only him.

"Haruhi..." His voice cracked as the name rolled from his tongue causing Haruhi to lose her head. She'd never been like this. He actually wanted her in such a manner. The thought was alien to her, yet still her head spun and she felt a tightening in her chest. Her hands moved on their own as they found their way to his chest, rubbing softly against his skin as they reached around to his back. His lips found their way down to her neck, lightly nibbling at the sensitive skin. Haruhi felt her legs tense, her toes pressed to the bottom of the hot tub and she breathed out, not even knowing it was a word till she'd said it.

"Kyouya..."

His hands roved up her back, quickly finding the tie and pulled, allowing the top to fall off when he reached the tie for her neck. Kyouya tossed the small thing aside and returned his hands to her back. He grabbed her and stood, leaning back and sat down, now with her straddling him.

She eased her neck, the craning to accompany his hight no longer an issue, as did he. Kyouya went back to kissing her neck, pulling her to him, the feeling of her skin against his more than he could have ever imagined. Her fingers clenched to the muscles under his arms and he whimpered, clenching his mouth into the crook of her neck.

"Haruhi, tell me to stop, tell me no, I can't do this much longer..." She leaned forwards and hugged him. "Why?" His words were gasped, his head spinning so badly he doubted he could stand. "I know I asked you to be just with me tonight, but I can't forget. Haruhi, I don't want to go too far. I don't want to dishonor..." She smiled and leaned down, hugging him. "Kyouya, Thank you." She stepped out of the tub, freeing his lap and he slumped down, his hands on his knees.

She grabbed a towel and wrapped herself before turning to him. He stepped out as well, yanking the chain on the drain as he turned and grabbed his towel.

Haruhi just stared. His dark, narrowed eyes, his flushed cheeks, gasping for air and unable to take his eyes from her. He held out his hand and returned her bikini top, to which she looked down surprised. She looked to the other room and blushed, shaking her head. "I'm gonna go change..." He grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes again before picking her up bridal style.

He took her out and sat her on the bed, laying her down and dried her off carefully with the towel. He reached up and grabbed at the corners of her bikini bottoms and she gasped, almost smacking his hands away till she saw the look on his face. He wasn't going to do anything to her. As much as she could tell he'd wanted too, she knew she could trust him. She raised her hands and he tugged the wet cloth from her before wrapping her in the towel again. He turned and grabbed one of the thin summer robes from the hook on the door and sat her up, sliding her arms through the holes and laid her back down, carefully tugging the cloth beneath her. She watched as he gently tied the belt, smiling up at her.

He stood and disrobed himself, grabbing one of the robes and slid his arms through the robe before turning to her and closing the front. He tied the sash before laying down, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her again, this time sadly. "Good night, Haruhi-hime." She just stared at him for a second, surprised by this sudden change. He was being so soft with her.

"Good night, Kyouya." She closed her eyes.

She woke at six, his arms around her, keeping her safe. She sighed and sat up carefully, making sure not to wake him. She got into the bathroom, but this time took a cold shower. After the evening she'd just had her dreams seemed to be out to get her.

She walked out a while later and was surprised that Kyouya was already awake. "Got in a shower already?" He smiled and stood, walking over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Haruhi, you're freezing!" She jumped back and shook her head. "The blankets were too warm. I had to cool down." She lied and he looked at her with a frown. "Haruhi, you're a terrible liar. There's only one reason I can think of for a cold shower. I'm sorry if I got too carried away yesterday." She shook her head, unable to say anything. His arms still around her, she was barely able to breathe through the knot in her throat.

"I'll be out in just a second. I'm going to change." She nodded, looking down at herself. She should get into her cloths as well, so they could get some new ones. She needed to wear pajamas.

Whoever she was with that night REALLY needed pajamas. She still felt the pressure against her hip from him all night.

She changed quickly and waited for a few minutes before she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Tamaki and Hikaru smiling at her. "Hey, Haruhi! What's wrong with your neck?" Tamaki asked before realization hit and he just stared. "Is that a hickey?"

She felt her neck from where he'd bit her and gasped. "Uh, no?" Hikaru clenched his fists. "Did he do anything to you?" Haruhi shook her head. "No, nothing has been done to me." She turned and walked into the room, laying on the bed. Kyouya came out soon after, surprised to see the two men glaring furiously at him. "What happened to Haruhi's neck?"

Kyouya looked over at her, wide eyed as she turned her head, showing off the mark. "Haruhi?" He whispered, walking over and ran his finger across the mark, sending goose bumps up her arms. Hikaru jumped forwards, smacking his hand away and glaring. "Haruhi, I don't think you should spend the night with him anymore. He's a bad influence." Haruhi looked up and sighed. "Can we go get breakfast? I'd really prefer not to talk about this right now." Tamaki frowned and turned. "Haruhi, can I talk to you for a moment?" He turned and left the room, Haruhi sighed and groaned as she stood and followed.

"What happened?" She sighed, rubbing the mark on her neck. "We just kissed. It wasn't anything important." Tamaki's eyes widened. "But you ended out with that! How could it not be important?" She turned and sighed. "You each have something about you that I love, something that makes you each someone I can't forget. You have such a passion for life and everything is so important to you. You're the one who has always kept us together. Hikaru is so sweet, he's so romantic in a classic sense. I couldn't figure out what was Kyouya's part till last night. I could sense it, I knew there was something there, but I couldn't tell what it was till last night. He's the seductive one. I should have figured it out after the day he threatened to rape me but-"

"HE WHAT??!?!??!?!?!?" Tamaki screamed, about to turn and go beat him within an inch of his life when Haruhi grabbed his arm. "Remember when we went to the beach towards the beginning of the year? You told me you wouldn't talk to me anymore but after that the lightening started we made up anyway. Kyouya had proven your point to me. He threatened to rape me, after all, I'm just a girl and I'd never be able to push him off, being a man. He's a good friend to you, and he's the one that made me stop yesterday." Tamaki's eyes narrowed. "Made you stop?" Haruhi nodded. "I lost my head a little and got carried away. He stopped me." She turned and walked into the room, looking around. "Please, can we just forget this? I really need to go get breakfast."

"Haruhi, did you jump Kyouya?!" His face was more surprised than the despair she'd imagined, but it broke the anger at least. Kyouya looked around and sighed, shifting his glasses and stance, one fist on his hip. "She didn't jump me, Tamaki. We were just in the hot tub a little too long and the steam got to our heads. Nothing really happened, save the mark on her neck. Now, if you please, let's go and eat so I can get out of these cloths..." Kyouya held out his arms, showing off the silk shirt and ripped jeans. Haruhi smiled at him, catching him by surprise. "I still think that outfit looks great on you."

"I call tonight." Hikaru raised his hand, causing Tamaki to fume. "What did you say about my-" He stopped dead in his tracks. She wasn't his precious daughter anymore. He could never think about her like that again. He sighed, defeated and turned, being the first to leave the room.

Breakfast was fast, as was the rest of the day. Or the next few days for that matter. They spent the next two days visiting wherever they could, their nights at the hotel, and repeated till the vacation teacher got there.

Then they studied like mad before passing out cold on the bed, more than once all of them in the same room.

Haruhi was happier, though, as this gave her more time to study, which she remembered why she enjoyed it so much.

It kept out the drama. She wanted to be a successful lawyer, like her mother, and to do that she'd need to keep on her ball with her grades.

Come Friday she was quite excited to find out what Tamaki had planned for the weekend.

Yeah, I know I'm skipping a lot, not doing much of the week and all, but really, that's all it really was meant to be in the first place, just lots of work.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

Please leave a review!

Ja Ne!

jasminflower69


	11. Chapter 11

Hey all!

Did you miss me?

This chapter's going to be the first of the weekend dates! Tamaki will show his best without the other club members there to break it down! Let's see how this goes, huh?

To Birning Ice and AbsolubeAddiction-x- Thank you so much! I was scared to death that the ones who were reading this would stop once it changed ratings! AbsoluteAdiction-x specifically, thank you! I'm always worried that I'm going too far with these!

(BTW, I just write. I don't plan too much out in advance, only generally the outcome. Not the actual storyline. When I say let's see what happens, that's because I'm curious too!)

Please enjoy!

On with the show!

Disclaimer- holy crap, I think there's a raccoon in my kitchen... I have a raccoon phobia.

Chapter 11

Haruhi woke on Friday morning, not thinking too much about anything except the quiz she'd be getting in the room. Hikaru was due for his as well, and with Haruhi helping him to study she knew he'd do well.

By the end of the day she was impressed. Not only had she gotten a perfect score, but so had Hikaru. "Thanks! I know it's because you helped me!" He grinned at her as they walked away from the room. Tamaki walked up beside her and smiled, putting his arm around her. "Haruhi, go to your room and get dressed. Tonight we start our weekend date. I have something planned that I believe you'll enjoy." She smiled and nodded, running down the hall to get cloths on.

The way she figured it, as they were getting lunch delivered and breakfast was brought in every morning by the teacher, she didn't change out of her pajamas till around four, when the teacher finally let classes go. "Tamaki-sempai, I heard you got a ninety eight on your exam today! Congratulations!" She smiled up at him and he beamed. "Kyouya, you got a ninety eight as well, right?" He nodded, his expression stoic, as if the last week hadn't happened. "That's great! I knew you'd get a good grade like that!" She looked at them all with a slight jump in her step. Kyouya she knew was smart. Hikaru was getting her help with studying, so she knew he'd be fine, but she was surprised by Tamaki. She didn't think he'd get such good grades.

She went to the room that currently her and Hikaru were sharing and changed, not knowing how the weekend would go she packed all of her cloths into the bags and left them on the floor in the closet. She sighed as she looked at the baggage. When she got home her new wardrobe would completely fill her apartment. Her father would be so happy.

She met Tamaki in the lobby wearing a white dress with brown sandals. He held out his hand and smiled, taking her out to the limo.

The first stop was for dinner. They went to a beautiful french restaurant where Tamaki ordered for her, she wasn't sure what it was, but she enjoyed it.

"So, Tamaki, Tell me about your plans for the future." She smiled and he looked at her, surprised. She frowned after a second and sighed, looking away embarrassed. "I don't know what to do on a date. This is my first real one." She looked back to find him smiling at her. "I'm not sure yet. I may take over the Souo family, run the company and whatever, but I was thinking about maybe just moving back to France. Find my mother, and go from there. There's so many things I want to do, so many things I really think would be great, but nothing is set in stone yet. I don't have plans for my future." He smiled and she nodded. She wasn't surprised that he was thinking about looking for his mother. If anything, she thought it was noble to give up such luxury for her.

"That's sweet." She smiled before taking another bite. They were fairly quiet for the evening, which was a welcome change for her. He was usually so loud and obnoxious it was pleasant to just have his company, random little words, but not to be overcome with them.

After dinner they went for a drive, ending up at a small river with beautiful flowers everywhere. Tamaki looked out the window and yelled for the driver to stop.

They got out, walking around for a while before Tamaki looked over at her. "Look! There's a beach!" He smiled and she looked over confused. "Come on!" He took her hand and they ran over.

They kicked off their shoes and walked along the beach, the last rays of sunlight shining on them in brilliant red hues and Haruhi looked over at him with a smile, He returned the glance, but stopped dead, a bright blush crossing him. "What's up?" He sighed, reaching out and taking her hand. "I've wanted to do this with you for a long time. It's nice to be able to." He grinned and she just looked up, now confused. "You wanted to walk barefoot with me?"

"No, the beach! You like the beach, I remember that much. I was going to ask the first time we went, but I guess I lost my head..." He grinned at her and she nodded, understanding. "I remember that." He sighed. "So do I. I'm sorry that I've always been like that with you. I've just worried about you. I've always wanted to keep you to myself, but I knew the whole time that I couldn't. When you risked your life like that, I just couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle the fact that I didn't come to your mind when you were in trouble." He blushed, his eyes trained on the ground before him. "Haruhi, Everything I said during that game was true. I've always loved you, I just didn't know how to say it."

They walked for the next while quietly, each of them taking in the whole situation.

At the end of the day they went to a smaller hotel, also owned by the Souo family and got a room. It wasn't as large as the other hotels they'd been staying in, much more familiar with what Haruhi was used to. It was a single bed, which she wasn't as used to as ever since the Kyouya incident they'd forbidden her to stay in a bed with anyone unless they all were there. "We don't have our cloths." Haruhi sighed, and Tamaki smiled. "I sent for them a while ago. They should be here in an hour or so." She sighed, relieved before nodding. "I'm going to go take a shower." Tamaki nodded and sat on one of the chairs. "Haruhi, if there's anything you want, anything at all, just let me know."

She took her shower, knowing that tonight was going to be difficult. She was going to be alone with Tamaki, and he was being romantic. Horribly romantic. She'd almost kissed him on the beach, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She sighed as she leaned back against the cold tile and sighed. Everything was changing. Everything that she'd gone through with them was little by little changing from one set of emotions to another, and she had no idea of how to handle it.

It was a few minutes later that she got out of the shower, covered in her robe and went out, sitting on the bed. "Tamaki, can I ask you a question?" He looked over at her from the television and smiled, nodding. "Why do you like me?" He thought for a second before chuckling. "When I first met you it seemed as if you were so small, so defenseless, and I cherished that. I'm surrounded by power and strength all the time and it was so refreshing. After I got to know you, though, I realized I'd been so wrong about you. You seem weak, the way you speak, the way you act, but it hides the strength in your heart, which is the most strength I'd ever seen in anyone. I fell in love with you because your heart told me it needed me to. I was more than happy to oblige." She stared at him, surprised by his answer. She was expecting something nonsensical, not something like that.

She laid down, the shower, the walk, everything that had been going on finally wearing too much on her and she slipped into a wonderful oblivion.

She woke bright and early the next morning to find Tamaki behind her, spooning against her, his arms wrapped around her chest and she gasped as he softly caressed her. "T-t-t-Tamaki?!" She gasped and turned to him to find his eyes on hers, a wicked smile on his face. "Yes?" He whispered, the sound sending shivers down her back. His hand again caressed her, causing her to gasp. He reached down and slid his hand into the front of the robe, his fingers softly running up her stomach and she whimpered at the sensation, arching her back as he tugged the front of the robe open, firmly gripping her chest as he crashed his lips down upon hers, a small whimper forcing itself from her throat. "You sound too cute when you do that." Tamaki grinned as he leaned down, kissing down her throat and reaching her chest.

His tongue ran over her pink perks. She bit her lip, gripping onto the back of his hair. "T-t-t-t" She couldn't even get his name out now as he untied the robe, sliding it open and slowly kissed lower on her till he was positioned between her legs.

She nearly screamed as his tongue came into contact with her. She felt herself winding up, a deep pit behind her bellybutton as he reached up, rubbing again on her breast as his other hand found a place to work their magic below his chin.

The world crashed down on her. She felt like she'd exploded, imploded and just right out ceased to exist all at once. He crawled up to her, his eyes looking deeply into hers and he smiled, leaning down and kissing her softly before pushing into her.

Haruhi gripped at the sheets, feeling herself constrict, like she was going to drown in the denseness of the feeling. "T-t-t-t-Ta.." She couldn't get it out. The name couldn't get out through her throat. She felt herself coming to the end, the tightening in her finally snapped as she threw her head back, quickly as lightening reaching up and raking her nails down his back as she screamed into his shoulder. "TAMAKI!!"

"Huh?" Her eyes shot open and she jumped from the bed, eyes wide and dripping with sweat as Tamaki ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Haruhi! Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?!"

She looked down at the bed, her robe, then back to him. "It was a dream..." She was more terrified than anything, feeling really nervous with his arm around her. "I'm glad, though." She looked up at him as he smiled at her. "You had a nightmare, but you finally called me." Her eyes widened as she realized that at the end she'd been awake.

She called out his name in ecstasy while awake. She sat down to try and catch her breath while Tamaki ran over and called for a glass of tea to calm her down before running to get her a glass of water. He came back and wrapped his arms around her, handing her the cup. "It must have been some nightmare." She shook her head. "It wasn't a nightmare." He looked at her as she took a long sip from the glass, feeling her chest loosen almost instantly. "What do you mean? You're obviously shaken up." She shook her head and laid back down, closing her eyes. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you in the morning." She was back asleep instantly, this time peacefully.

They woke and dressed, as the cloths had finally been delivered and she rummaged through, finding a cute pink mini-dress with matching pink denim capris. She came out with a smile on her face as Tamaki went in to change. Haruhi sat on the side of the bed and waited till Tamaki came out dressed in casual black slacks and a blue button down shirt with short sleeves. He smiled at her and her mind flashed back to her dream. The smile he'd given her at the beginning. Haruhi fell to the bed, her hand on her head as Tamaki walked over, leaning down and looking her in the eye. "Are you alright? You're not acting right." She nodded and sighed, shaking the thoughts from her head. "It's nothing. Let's go?" She looked up, impatient to get out of the bedroom with him.

They went down to breakfast and talked, Tamaki grinning as he told her stories of his childhood. She was surprised to hear some of the things, like his father would occasionally visit, but never for long. They seemed distant now, and she understood why.

After breakfast they went to a shopping area that had a bazaar type atmosphere. They walked around, seeing the sights and Tamaki took a few pictures.

They ended out staying a bit later than they were expecting and ended out leaving around eight that evening, both tired from the day of walking. Tamaki called for the car and they sat around eating okinomiyaki till the car got there. They jumped in and drove around for a while. "Are we going back to the hotel? I've gotten a little tired." She sighed and Tamaki reached out, cupping her cheek and kissed her, causing her eyes to flutter, surprised. He leaned back and pulled her over till her head was resting on his chest. "You sleep, then. I'll protect you." He rolled up the window to the driver and she knew they were alone. Nerves started to kick in and she could barely close her eyes as he held her so close, running his fingers through her hair. "I can't sleep." She sighed and Tamaki smiled, running his hand down her shoulder. "Because of the dream last night?" She nodded and he sighed, lifting her chin to him. He kissed her again, this time a little longer, a little softer and she felt her heart flutter.

"Don't think about it, then. It was just a dream. Nothing like that happened between us." She started to close her eyes before she realized what he'd said and jumped up, horrified at being found out. "How did you know?!"

"You woke screaming my name, dripping with sweat and you were so nervous. You told me it wasn't a nightmare, so that pretty much only leaves one option." She sighed as his arms again found their way around her. "Close your eyes. We're not going to be anywhere for hours." She nodded and sighed as he pulled her back to him, again laying her head on his chest.

She woke to find herself laying on a giant bed alone. She sat up and stretched, yawning as she looked around. She knew this place. It wasn't a hotel, this was a house. She looked around and frowned as she looked down, finding herself in her pajamas and looked over to see that the sheets beside her had been mussed. Tamaki had been there, but had gotten up. She stood slowly, walking over to the door and looked out, confused till she heard his voice.

"I told her. I told her everything, Dad. I couldn't believe she didn't just run..."

"Maybe she really does love you as well." She heard Tamaki sigh before responding to his father. "She does, but she loves the others as well. She can't make up her mind on which one of us. That's why we're doing this. I thought that bringing her here, where we'd live if she picks me would be the best idea." She heard another sigh. "She's not going to pick me." She heard his father chuckle. "Don't be absurd. You're rich, handsome and head over heels in love with her."

"So is Hikaru. He had the guts to tell her before she told him about the proposals. I don't know what to do, but I already know she's not going to end out with me." He sighed before explaining. "She's so open with Hikaru, as if they could do anything side by side. Kyouya has an amazing mind. There are random little things I've noticed he's done that I don't even thing HE realized he did to engrave himself on her. I'm not enough."

"Is that good enough for you?" His father nearly whispered and Tamaki faked his smile, she could hear it in his voice. "I'm here to try and prove myself wrong. I'm praying that I'm wrong, but my instincts tell me she'll end out with Hikaru." He laughed for a second before speaking again, his tone so sad it caused Haruhi to feel it. "I want to be wrong. I'd give it all up. I'd give up the name, the fortune, everything if it meant I got to stay with her. Father, please, tell me what to do?"

"Ask her what she wants and offer it to her as much as you can before she makes up her mind. Don't just sit back and listen to whatever is telling you about the Hitachiin kid. You lost your mother, your grandmother is against you, I'm always gone on business leaving you here with the staff. You deserve some happiness as well."

Haruhi felt a tap on her shoulder and swung around, one of the maids standing behind her. "Miss Fujioka! Good morning!

They ate breakfast, Tamaki seeming a little withdrawn this morning. He walked over after the meal and held out his hand to her. "This is the Souo estate, isn't it?" She asked and he nodded, still without speaking. She took his hand and stood, following him to the garden.

It wasn't as big as the Hitachiin garden, the flowers weren't nearly as exquisite, but Tamaki seemed happy here. He sat on a bench and tapped the seat beside himself to tell her to sit, and she did. She couldn't tear her eyes off of him. He was so depressed and he knew it. "Haruhi, when you go back I won't be following. I'm going back to school." Her eyes widened as she looked at the tear that finally broke free from the corner of his eye. "I do love you, I know I love you more than either of the others, but I don't think that forcing you into this whole thing will do you any good. When you do make up your mind, please let me know. I don't expect that it will be me, but-" He stopped and looked down as the tears streamed down his face. "It's too painful to see you with them like that. It hurts to see you love them as much as you do. I can't ask you to not love them anymore. I can't just not take you back to them, so I'm staying here."

"Tamaki..." She hurt. He'd given up on her.

She was suddenly fighting herself to ask him why he didn't just ask her to stay, to not love anyone but himself. She wanted him to ask and she so quickly would have said yes.

"Goodbye, Haruhi. I'll see you on the last day of school." He stood and walked away, one of the maids running over.

She was escorted back to the airport where she cried the whole way. She whipped out her phone and gasped through sobs as she called.

"Mushi-mushi?" She tried to stall the sobs, but couldn't. "Haruhi! What's wrong? What happened?!"

"Hikaru, he gave up." She sobbed again.

Hope you all enjoyed! Please review!

jasminflower69


	12. Chapter 12

Hey all! Just to let you know, I stalled like five times on the last chapter, I almost couldn't write it! I honestly didn't want to do that, but I felt that it just needed to be done. Remember, he may not be there anymore, but he's not out! He just went back to normal life.

Anyway, on with the show!

Disclaimer- raccoons+ car batteries= not good at all. Don't ask.

Chapter 12

Haruhi just stared at the paper. She knew what she was supposed to do, she knew how to do the work, but she just couldn't comprehend the thought in her mind. Tamaki had always loved her, she knew this, so why wasn't she important enough to stay for? What had she done wrong? Hikaru leaned over and hugged her for the third time today. "Haruhi, I know this isn't what you'd wanted to happen, but please, as much as it hurt him you're killing me now." She looked over, tears welling in her eyes. "I can't stand to see you so heart broken. We'll get out early today and do something, alright?" She nodded, sniffing again and wiped the tears from herself.

As promised, Hikaru talked the teacher into letting them out early, as none of them could pay any attention to their work with the state Haruhi was in. She went back to her room, laying down and ran her hand over the bed next to her where Tamaki had been only a few days before. It was Thursday when he was there last. Sleeping like a doll...

She took a quick shower and dressed, putting on her shoes just as the knock at the door came. She opened the door and stared out at Hikaru who looked back at her, a set frown on his face. "You can't even enjoy this, can you?" She sighed. She didn't feel like she could. "I probably just need a good distraction. I'm sorry, I know this isn't fair to you two." Hikaru reached out and hugged her, kissing the top of her head.

She flashed back and looked up at him looking down at her, the look in his eyes dead. "It's alright, I have you, Nothing's going to happen to you..." She snapped back too as he pulled away and saw the look on her face. He frowned and she remembered more, the dark sky behind him, the sound of rushing water. "It's okay, Everything is going to be alright, I love you..." He kissed the top of her head as she snapped too.

"Are you alright?" She nodded, surprised. It had been the first day, the cave, she hadn't really remembered much of it, but she did now. He looked so tired...

She stopped and looked out the window. Tamaki was a great, loving, romantic guy, but maybe this was best. Maybe she should just get on with it. "Hikaru?" She looked over to see him looking down at her, a worried look on his face. "Hn?"

"Are you going to leave me too?" Tears welled in her eyes absently as he wrapped his arms around her. "Never."

They went out to dinner, which was more depressing than she would have thought. Without Tamaki to keep things cheerful it was more of a nervous wreck. Kyouya was afraid to talk, Hikaru was just watching her as if to make sure she was alright every second. Haruhi was just there.

She went up to bed afterward, instantly falling asleep.

Thursday night Hikaru was in class, talking to the teacher when Kyouya walked up and sat beside her, keeping his arm around her. "Haruhi, can you help me with a question?" She looked over as he handed her a piece of paper with a bunch of scribbles on it. She frowned as he walked away, she had no idea what kind of a question this was.

She looked over at him as he smiled at her, his eyes soft and kind, the way they'd been for the last few days. She looked at the page, noticing random orders in the scribbles.

So it was a cypher. She sighed, stretching, a slight smile creeping onto her. This would be easy.

It was the end of the school day before she finished the message.

'Haruhi, please let me help you. I'll meet you at your room at nine, after dinner.' She looked over at Kyouya as he adjusted his glasses and continued with his work.

She was in a light dress at eight thirty. It was the same dress she'd worn over the weekend with Tamaki at the beach. She ran her fingers over the soft cloth, sighing at the memory. She really had wanted to kiss him that night. She heard the knock at the door and opened it to see Kyouya leaning against the door frame, a rose in his hand.

"I hope it's not too late, but I thought this might be a good idea for you." He reached out, handing her the rose. She looked down at it before taking it and Kyouya smiled. "I had an idea, something I think you would like. We're going to be out late tonight, if it's alright with you."

"Where are we going?" Kyouya smiled and shook his head. "It's a surprise." She sighed and stepped forwards. "Alright." She took his arm and they went down to the limo.

It was only a half an hour when they came to a stop. It was the middle of the woods on the side of a mountain. They stepped out of the limo and Kyouya walked over to the side, reaching into a basket he had and pulled out a blanket. Haruhi obligingly sat down as Kyouya motioned. She noticed as he pointed at a small city below and looked for a second. Kyouya sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "Haruhi, look up."

Her eyes widened as she looked into the sky. There was a meteor shower going on. "Oh my god! Kyouya, this is beautiful!" He smiled as he looked up at the sky, resting his head on her shoulder. "I planned this out a week ago, when I first heard about it. I was worried after things got too... real." Kyouya smiled sadly, thinking about Tamaki. "Anyway, I brought out a bunch of stuff, a picnic, in case we get hungry, I made sure to leave my cell at the hotel, just in case of anything else... It's just you and me for as long as we want to be here."

She nodded, oblivious to him as her eyes watched the firestorm from above. The limo pulled three large baskets from the trunk and laid them behind the young Ootori before driving off.

"Kyouya, you said you planned this a week ago?" He nodded and she turned to him. "It's not so... overdone. Even you have a tendency of going to extremes." He smiled at her, softly kissing her cheek. "I don't have to worry anymore. There's a reason I gave you that cypher. I knew that Tamaki wouldn't be able to figure it out. I've had it planned on how to sneak out for a while." Haruhi shook her head. "I still have my cell, though, just in case." Kyouya again brushed his lips against hers, causing a little heat to radiate into her face. "Where?"

She looked down to where her purse had been. It was gone. "Kyouya, where's my purse?"

"You left it in the car." He smiled as he looked up at the meteors. "How do we call the car when we need it?" Kyouya looked over at her, eyes narrowed. "I have an emergency button. He has the receiver and is currently on a date on the other side of the mountain, so we can get out of here in about twenty minutes." Haruhi looked. "He?"

"Miyabi. He's the driver. He's on a date with his girlfriend on the other side of the hill. He's a great guy, and when I told him there would be a chance to sneak in a date on paid time, he was all for it." Kyouya chuckled lightly, causing Haruhi to stare. "Not at all like you are in the host club." Kyouya shrugged. "I'm 'Mommy' there. I have to make sure so many things run smoothly, and I'm the one looking over all of the factors. I have a tendency to tighten the reigns so to speak, if things start going too haywire. It's my coping mechanism." Haruhi's eyes widened as she looked over at Kyouya. "I've never heard you speak like this before. Your whole tone sounds lighter." He looked over, his eyes half lidded, a half grin in place and Haruhi felt her face redden again.

"There's so much about me that no one knows, It's a miracle I still know who I am anymore." Haruhi nodded, eyes widening. "Have you made your wishes?" He smiled and Haruhi looked up at the sky before closing her eyes. 'I wish there were three of me. I maybe only one of the group, but at least they'd all be happy...' She sighed before leaning back and looking up again. "I bet the wish you just made wasn't about yourself." Kyouya looked up, his face showing expression in a way she'd never seen before. He was suddenly so beautiful...

"I can't help it. It's the way I am, wanting to make those around me, those I care about happy." She sighed. Kyouya smiled and nodded. "I know. That's one of the things I've always liked about you." She smiled up at him as he ran his fingers down her head, running his fingers through her hair. He shifted his position, laying on the blanket and pulled Haruhi up so her head was on his chest, both of them looking up at the sky.

It was a bit before Haruhi sat up, stretching and sighed. "Kyouya, you brought drinks, right?" He nodded and reached over, grabbing a thermos of hot water and popped a tea ball into it. She watched amused as he retrieved cups from the basket and turned to her. "I know you don't like sugar in yours, so I won't bother with it." He searched a little longer till he found a small bag and brought it out, laying down napkins and pulling sandwiches from the bag. He poured the tea and smiled as she reached down for the sandwich.

She wasn't sure what was in it, but she liked it. She sipped the tea to discover it was a naturally sweet tea, but the flavor was amazing. She smiled as the warmth from the tea seeped into her and suddenly realized she was getting chilly. She sighed, enjoying the view here too much to complain and smiled over at Kyouya, watching the odd sparkle in his eye. "This is nice. I don't get to be myself very often, it's nice to know I can around you." She nodded, taking another bite of the sandwich.

The food and drink was gone, the containers cleaned and put away, Kyouya leaned over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in. His face was an inch from hers and he smiled, causing her to blush. He leaned forwards and kissed her softly, running his hand up her arm. He noticed the goose bumps and pulled away, looking at her. "Haruhi, you're freezing." She nodded as he grabbed her and pulled her up onto his lap. He reached behind and pulled a blanket from the basket and wrapped them together, his arms around her. She looked down at him, surprised by the speed his small frame carried. "Is this better?" She nodded, watching as his eyes shifted back to the sky.

She curled up on him, watching as the little dots of light in the sky continued their brilliance.

It was a while later that Kyouya turned to her, his eyes now half lidded, a small smile gracing his peaceful face before he turned back to the sky. Haruhi just stared for a second before she felt her cheeks burn. Kyouya returned his eyes to her with another smile. "Why are you blushing?"

"You're so close." She watched him as he chuckled, leaning down and kissed her. He pulled back for a second and turned down again, returning his lips to hers. There was no force, no pressure, he was just there, his lips lightly caressing hers. Her hands moved against her will, up to his chest, entwining in the soft cotton shirt he wore under his jacket.

He felt her hands and pulled her a little tighter, kissed her a little harder as she felt her head swim.

He reached up, brushing her cheek with his thumb, pulling her close with his other hand and kissed softly at the side of her neck. Haruhi gripped strong into the cloth on his chest, gasping in the night air, feeling the corner of his mouth smirk. He reached up slowly, making sure to give her time to pull away as he continued kissing her neck and cupped her chest, causing her to clench around him, her hands gave as the buttons on the shirt popped. "Kyouya!" She gasped out, jumping from his lap. He looked up, looking both crestfallen and curious as she tried to catch her breath. "Too fast?" She shook her head. "I don't know, but I'm not ready..." He stood and nodded. "I take it you want to go back?" She looked over, surprised. "Yes, I'm sorry..."

Kyouya walked up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her a little stronger. She felt the world tilt as he reached up, again cupping her cheek and backed away, sighing. "I've pushed the button. He'll be here soon. Until then..." He went and started packing up the site. "Please, sit and relax." She nodded and sat.

She couldn't pull her eyes away from him. As hard as she tried she couldn't shake the thought that he was much more beautiful than any of the shooting stars that rained down in the sky. She looked back up and closed her eyes, making one last wish. She heard Kyouya laugh and turned, seeing him watching her. "What?"

"That time you made a wish for yourself, didn't you?" She smiled and nodded.

The car got there and Kyouya packed the baskets into the truck. Haruhi sat and smiled as Kyouya came in, still smiling. "Are you getting tired yet?" Haruhi nodded, holding back a yawn as Kyouya laid her down on the seat, her head on his lap. She looked up at him as he reached back, pulling a blanket from behind himself and covered her, smiling as he started running his fingers through her hair.

"I hope you're not upset with me." Haruhi shook her head. "I'm not." Her tone was breathy, happy and caused Kyouya to beam down at her. She smiled back, a giggle sounding softly before she closed her eyes.

She didn't know how long she laid there, him running his fingers through her hair, comforting her so deeply. By the time they got back to the hotel she'd been asleep and awoke to her room. She sat up and looked over, a single purple rose laying on the table beside her with a note.

'I hope you enjoyed yourself. I always have such a wonderful time when you're around. I'll see you around six for breakfast!

KO

Ps. Please don't tell Hikaru about last night.'

She smiled to herself as she looked over the paper, a smile perfectly in place. Kissing him last night was so wondrous! Her heart skipped a beat just thinking about it!

She got in a quick shower, realizing she'd not gotten cloths and ran out to grab them from the closet.

Of course she was running behind, so of course the boys were out there.

Hikaru just stared for a moment before averting his eyes. Kyouya walked over and kissed her, a soft kiss before offering to help her dress.

She giggled as she accepted.

Hikaru stood, a deep frown set into place as he ran from the room.

A couple days ago, she would have chased him then. She sighed, shaking her head. She didn't want him to get hurt, but she wasn't wearing cloths. It was too early, she needed breakfast before she could deal with this today.

She suddenly knew she was about to pick Kyouya.

Hey all! Trying to experiment with borders, if you see anything odd above this, that's why!

So, Poor Hikaru, huh? Just remember one thing, it's not over yet! There are three things you don't know yet! All three of these are major factors!

Muahahaha!

See you round!Th

Please review!

jasminflower69


	13. Chapter 13

Hey all! Now for a little downer before a little up! Things are about to go into a little spiral, and it's going to get amusing for a while.

There's not way too much left, just to let you know, maybe three or four chapters, but this is where it really speeds up! Muahaha!

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- If the raccoons eat me, I leave everything to whoever created silent hill. Wait, that's a will, not a disclaimer...

Chapter 13

Haruhi didn't have any real interest of having Kyouya help her dress, or allow him to pick her cloths, she was more or less joking when she agreed. She picked her cloths, figuring he'd already seen her pretty much naked and dressed. They went to the elevator and waited. After a minute of waiting, the elevator didn't leave the second floor, they went to the stairs.

Haruhi was feeling a little more like herself as she laughed about Kyouya's story about Tamaki before she'd come along. He was actually pretty happy about how this had turned out, she would be choosing him, this he knew. He was a little startled, though when she gasped, releasing his arm to run.

His eyes shifted before him, at the bottom of the stairs Hikaru sat, leaning against the back wall, his head down. He was confused with her actions at first, till he noticed the spot of blood on his shirt.

"Oh, hell!" He ran down after, feeling for a pulse as Haruhi lifted his head. He was definitely unconscious. "Haruhi! Call for a squad! This isn't good!" Haruhi nodded, flipping out her phone.

It was only a short while later that the ambulance got there, taking him away. Haruhi jumped into the squad with him. "Wait, I'll go too, come with me!" Kyouya called, seeing her shake her head as they closed the door.

He just stood there for a moment. Was he really going to lose her over this? He forcibly un-gritted his teeth as he waved for his car.

They were in the hospital in minutes. Haruhi was walking beside the stretcher, her hand on Hikaru's through it all. Kyouya ran from the limo, following the stretcher in. "Kyouya, he hasn't regained consciousness! Call Kaoru!" Kyouya nodded, whipping out his phone.

Three hours later Kaoru was there, Tamaki in tow. "Haruhi, what happened?"

"I was only joking! I didn't know he'd take it seriously! I thought he would have known, Tamaki, Kaoru, you know I'm not like that!" She sobbed, Tamaki running up and wrapping his arms around her. Kyouya watched from behind, eyes narrowing dangerously at the move. "Haruhi, please, tell me what happened? What were you joking about?"

"About Kyouya... I should have been..." She sobbed, looking over at Kaoru, "I'm heartless! I'm totally worthless!" Tamaki grabbed her again, holding her tightly. "They came in before I got dressed. Kyouya asked if I wanted help getting dressed, I was joking when I said yes! I was joking! He ran and when we found him... He fell! He fell down the stairs!" She curled into a ball, shaking her head, Tamaki following her to the floor. "Haruhi, please, it wasn't your fault! He'll be alright, right doctor?" He looked over at one of the doctors walking into the room. "I said he'd be alright an hour ago. He regained consciousness, but we had to give him some pain killers. He fell asleep. He's fine." Tamaki stared at the doctor for a second before looking down at Haruhi. "Haruhi, did you hear that?"

"It's my fault... I can't believe I did this to him..." Kyouya walked over and frowned, taking Haruhi by the arm and dragging her to another room. "Haruhi, please calm down." He turned her so she was looking him in the eye. She froze under his gaze, the look on his face was sheer fury. She didn't even wipe her eyes, the tears instantly stopped, as if petrified with the rest of her.

He sighed, pulling her in for a hug and lightly kissed her forehead. "Haruhi, please calm down. I can't stand to see you like this." He backed away and smiled, shaking his head. "I can't stand to think that you're this broken up over someone else." Haruhi just stared, eyes wide as she watched. "Haruhi, can you hear me?" She nodded, looking back out. "I need to see them." She turned and ran from the room, leaving Kyouya glaring.

"Tamaki, Kaoru, please, come in here with me for a moment." She took their arms and dragged them into another empty room. She lightly closed the door, turned and watched.

It was a moment later when Kyouya passed, by then all three watching from the door as he passed, worry evident on him. "Tamaki, have you ever known Kyouya to be romantic?" Tamaki looked over inquisitively before shifting his eyes back to the young Ootori. "Never."

"He took me to see the shooting stars last night. We were out almost all night. Suddenly today I feel so free around him I made such a joke. Now I'm starting to worry that I've really fallen for him." Tamaki nodded, eyes shifting to the ground. "So, you really did give up on me, didn't you?"

Haruhi looked over, eyes wide. "I was kind of hoping, you know the old saying, absence make the heart grow fonder..." Haruhi just turned and sat, clenching her hands till they bled. There was no one to talk to who wasn't in the running, or the twin of someone in the running. She stood and walked out, past Kyouya. "Haruhi! Where-"

"Not now, please, I need air..."

She sat by the corner of the hospital, a bench with a breeze. She waited patiently for the ringing to end and nearly cried when it did. "Mushi-Mushi, Haninozuka."

"Honey, please tell me you have a free moment?" Honey was quiet for a moment before responding. "Haruhi, I heard Hikaru's in the hospital! What happened?!"

She explained the last day, telling him all of the problems she's had. "Haruhi, I want you to do this, if you're feeling odd about Kyouya, just observe him. Since Hikaru's in the hospital this weekend, tell Kyouya you think it would be a good idea to leave him next weekend. See how he handles it. You sound really stressed."

"Well, with what I just told you about my thoughts on Kyouya, can you blame me?"

"No, but Haruhi?" She sighed, feeling so much better for having the ability to talk to someone. "Yes?"

"Ask Tamaki not to leave. If you're right, you're going to need him." She sighed. "If I'm right, I may need you too." He laughed into the phone. "Haruhi, please don't think like that. Remember, they love you. They really love you." She sighed and nodded. "I know, that's why this is so hard..."

"You've fallen for all of them, even Kyouya, haven't you?" She nodded. "I don't know what to do..."

"Haruhi!" She heard a voice behind her and turned, eyes wide as she heard Honey call through the phone. "Gotta go! Bye!"

"Kyouya, can I talk to you?" He nodded, wrapping his arms around her. "Of course! Whatever you want!" He kissed the temple of her head as she looked back up at him. "First, I need to ask you not to give me anymore kisses." His face turned confused as she turned away from him. "I also need to ask you to change weekends with Hikaru." He nodded. "Whatever you like." His tone sounded quiet and she quickly turned to him, watching his responses. He smiled weakly at her, nodding. She knew her eyes were watering again and stepped back, sniffing. Tamaki was out right behind her. "Tamaki!!" She nearly screamed, throwing her arms around him. She whispered into his ear.

"Tamaki, please, don't leave me like that again." He backed away, his eyes hurt. "I can't. I can't watch you love them as much as you do."

"Haven't you noticed?" She whispered so quietly he wasn't sure he'd heard her right. "Noticed?"

He thought back, she'd hugged him the instant he walked through the door. She was dragged away by Kyouya, but kept her distance from him. She couldn't show any affection with Hikaru with the way things were. "There's something going on with Kyouya, isn't there?" He whispered and she nodded. "I'm starting to worry he's faking this whole thing. I don't think he really cares." Tamaki frowned, clenching his fists behind her back. "How sure are you?"

"I'm not really, it's just a suspicion." He sighed. "It would be really hard to get information like that out of him."

"If you don't stay, I'll be looking by myself. Please, help me?" Tamaki frowned. "You don't really love me like that, it's not fair for you to ask..." His eyes were hurt again as Haruhi pulled away, looking him in the eye. "The reason this whole thing happened was Kyouya was trying to cheer me up. I've missed you this week so much..." Tamaki's eyes lit up as much as his face fell. "Haruhi, why didn't you just call me if you missed me so much?"

Haruhi nearly laughed, the tears still in her eyes. "I didn't think it would be fair, since you left like that, to ask you to re-subject yourself to it." Tamaki smiled, lifting her chin to look more easily into her eyes. "Then why did you just change your mind?"

"Honey-sempai told me that I should be safe to ask, that if I really wanted you here that you'd come back for me." Tamaki smiled and nodded. "If you really think I'm that important, then yes, I'll stay." She felt her lungs creak, as if they were about to collapse before all the air came crushing out. Tamaki caught her as Kyouya ran over, eyes wide. "Haruhi!" She looked around and closed her eyes.

She woke shortly after, on a stretcher on her way into the hospital. "Huh?!" She jumped up and tried to stand, but Tamaki held her down. "Haruhi! How do you feel? Are you alright?" She looked up at him, confused. "I'm fine!" She tried to push his hand out of the way to find it a little more difficult than she could manage. "Why won't you let me up?"

"You just passed out!" She shook her head. "I barely slept last night! I'm fine, just a little tired." Kyouya shook his head. "You're overly stressed. As much as we've been trying to force you to enjoy yourself, aparently we've failed. I'm sorry." His tone was strict, his eyes worried. "Alright, you can have me checked, but I'm not staying here! It's Friday, after school I'm supposed to be on my date for the weekend." Kyouya sighed and looked over at the doctor. "Please make sure she doesn't escape. If need be we'll have the weekend here."

Haruhi looked up in shock as the doctor took her away, Tamaki at her side.

She ended up in the same room as Hikaru, by the insisting of Tamaki. They ran a battery of tests on her, gave her a few mental tests then decided her fit. About this time was when Hikaru woke up.

She was at his side in a second, holding his hand, looking into his eyes. "Hikaru! Are you alright? Do you need anything?" He looked at her and clenched his eyes. "No, I'm fine. Please leave me alone." She stepped back to allow Kaoru in. She watched as Hikaru drew back from him as well, then he looked over at Tamaki. "What are you doing here?" Tamaki smiled as he stepped forwards. "Haruhi needed me, as well as Kaoru. He was scared half to death." Hikaru smiled and shook his head. "My foot slipped, that's all."

Haruhi turned and crept slowly from the room as Kyouya walked up to it. "Where are you going?" She turned and looked up at him, his face again worried as she fell. He offered his hand and she took it, standing and brushing herself off. "Bathroom." She mumbled and Kyouya sighed. "Haruhi, what happened? We were getting along so well, then you seemed to draw away. Did I do something?"

She looked down. She really did feel for him. She wanted him to love her, but with the way he'd been acting, it was as if he'd tried to get Hikaru to run. As if he was pushing him away. "Kyouya, what do you like about me?"

He looked down at her and smiled, shaking his head. "I like how you feel. There are these emotions that come with you, like a tidal wave. They're not yours alone, you make me feel, as if I'm not the youngest, brightest of the Ootori family, but just Kyouya, like a human." She nodded, looking at the floor. "So you really do care about me?"

"What?" His voice was quiet. When she looked up she was surprised to find him looking down, shocked at her. "I thought you knew, I thought..." He softened a little, granting a weak smile before stepping away from her, allowing her to go to the bathroom.

She splashed cold water on her face. It was about the fifth time in a row, but each time it seemed more refreshing. She thought about the whole thing with Kyouya and sighed. That look on his face when he stepped back, he really did care. He couldn't have faked that.

She walked back to the room to find him looking over the discharge papers. "They're discharging you and Hikaru both. Do you still... want to go?" She looked up at him and nodded, feeling suddenly terrible. "Lets." He smiled and nodded, still worried, but at least not terrified.

"I'll be back Sunday night, alright?" She looked between the three boys in the room and they nodded. Hikaru smiled at her and stood, taking her from the room for a moment. "Haruhi, I'm so sorry I freaked out like that. I didn't mean to worry you, or to cause you grief. I'm just... I'm not good at this stuff yet. I want you to know, no matter what's happened between you and Kyouya I still love you." He pulled her in close, just holding her to him for a minute.

She hadn't realized till he did this that she'd really been away from him for the last while. She'd been spending so much time with Kyouya that she hadn't really gotten close to him for a while. She reached up and smiled, whispering into his ear. "Tuesday night, have a car ready at ten. We're sneaking out for the night." He looked at her surprised but nodded. She waved as she went in. "Kyouya, let's go!" She smiled, feeling a lot less depressed than she'd been in a while.

Tamaki smiled as she walked from the room. He turned to Hikaru and frowned. "And I get stuck with you two over the weekend..." He sighed before turning back to the door.

Hey all! It's going to start lightening up a little, but there's one more major twist that hasn't completely shown itself yet! It'll get a little darker, but not for a while!

Please leave a review!

jasminflower69


	14. Chapter 14

Hey all! Guess what time it is?

(Kyouya) time for a new chapter, obviously.

(Tamaki) Hopefully not time for a devirginization...

(me) No, not quite yet. I do now know who I'm going to end this with! Muahaha!

(Tamaki) *evil grin

(Kyouya) *evil grin

(Hikaru) What? It's gonna be something odd, like Honey, isn't it?

(Everyone) *stares...

(Me) no, it's at least one of the three. I'm willing to bet that you all know who's out of the running, though, right?"

(Hikaru and Tamaki) Kyouya.

(Kyouya) Tamaki

(Me) Well, one of those answers are right, but I don't wanna give it away quite yet!

So, On with the show!

Disclaimer- I don't know why they call it that, I'm not claiming a dis!

Chapter 14

Haruhi just stared. She wasn't sure of how else to respond, but she just did as she was told and stared. "Lift your leg, please." She did. "Put your arms through the sleeves." She did. She heard the zip from her back and nearly ran off. Kyouya smiled and held out his hand to her. "Come on! This is the fun part of my job!"

"This is usually what I call suicide, not something I was planning this weekend." She tried to un-clench her teeth to talk, but it didn't work. She began to panic more when the people strapped the giant bottle to her back, but damn near died when they told her to put the mask on.

Kyouya was the one to pull her down, though.

The water was warm, much to her surprise. The sharks swam around them and Kyouya held out his hand to pet one. They looked ahead and sure enough found the main objective of this trip, a baby. It was about two feet long and Haruhi's eyes widened as it swam past. She wasn't about to try and touch it, but watched as Kyouya did, running his hand over her nose. He reached out after and patted the mother, who was about twenty five foot long, with round, black eyes and lots of sharp teeth. She shook her head and swam back to the surface, hitting just before Kyouya did. "Was that a little much for you?" She looked over, eyes wide. "They could eat me. I usually don't play with things that could do that." He nodded and looked over at the crew on the boat. "Maybe we should hit the anemones instead." They nodded. "Good choice. Can't believe you wanted to see sharks in the first place." Kyouya smiled as he pulled himself from the water, only after Haruhi had been drug out. "I do this all the time. It's calming to be near them." Haruhi turned and shook her head. "Near sharks?!"

"They're peaceful as long as they don't see you as a threat. For me, it's nice to have that." Haruhi nodded. She could understand that. "The next place is more your style, though." He smiled as the small boat kept on it's course.

They ended up at the next spot near sundown. "We only have about an hour left before we have to go ashore." Kyouya frowned as he looked at the sunset. Haruhi was much more willing to wear the mask this time as she jumped into the water. Kyouya was right behind as she looked below. Kyouya swam down and stopped, turning to wave at her. She followed to find the most beautiful scene she'd ever seen in her life.

There were small fish swimming among the most gorgeous of sea things. Anemones and shells were everywhere as they continued their way through. She reached out, touching a tendril and had to stop from laughing as it pulled back.

They swam, looking at the beauty for a while before headed back to the boat. "That was so gorgeous!" She nearly screamed the instant the air mask was off of her face. Kyouya smiled and nodded. "This is how I got my build. I swim all the time. It's relaxing to see such things." He smiled as they pulled themselves onto the boat.

They headed back and drove for a short distance to a hotel that Haruhi recognized as the first one they'd been to. She remembered the thunderstorm that night and shivers went down her spine. "We're going to take the boat ride again tomorrow, but for tonight, it's time to eat, then to bed." She nodded.

They went to the dining area and ate before headed back to the room.

Kyouya changed his mind and looked over as she was choosing pajamas. "Haruhi, do you want to go down and dance again? It was such fun last time." She looked over, the look on his face was so hopeful. "Why do you seem so sad?"

"I want to hold you, to kiss you again. I'll respect your wishes, but I won't necessarily be happy with them." She nodded.

"Then I guess a few dances will help make it up to you."

She felt guilty the whole night. She couldn't really tell if he really cared or if he was a great actor. They danced and talked, and after a while she forgot about her suspicions. They laughed as they wandered into the room and changed for bed.

The next morning Kyouya specifically told her to wear a swimsuit under her cloths and she did.

The boat ride was different this time. The sky was clear, no trace of rain. They climbed into the boat and curled up with each other as it left the dock.

"What's so special about this tunnel?" Haruhi asked as they crept into the mouth of the cave. Kyouya wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap as they continued the way. "Sometimes it's not the journey, but the end that makes things worthwhile. You'll see." He rested his head on her shoulder, careful not to kiss her out of instinct. She nuzzled into him.

She almost wanted him to break the demand. She really wanted him to just kiss her. The sadness in his eyes was more than she could bear, and he was so sweet. He brought her breakfast in bed after sleeping in the chair again, thanks to again spending too much time in the bath.

"Kyouya?" He looked down at her, running his hand over her head. "Hn?"

"I take it all back. I'm sorry I was so distrusting of you, it's just that you seemed so... uncaring about Hikaru, I guess with my mind playing tricks on me it just was the way it turned in my head."

"It wasn't that I wasn't worried about him, I was more worried about you. I knew you'd been way too stressed, I know that whole thing didn't help at all."

She reached up and kissed him, feeling him stiffen, then he seemed to melt as he wrapped his arms around her. She kissed him again, suddenly feeling like she needed it, she craved him.

She kissed down his neck, not sure of what she was doing, but was certain when his hand started to move from her back to her chest.

She kissed him again, changing her position to straddle his lap, kissing as deeply as she knew how. Kyouya ran one hand down her neck, the other crept up her shirt as she let out a gasp he reclaimed her mouth, his tongue sweeping hers.

He ran his thumb over the peaks beneath the bikini top, causing her a contented sigh as he reached down with his other hand.

She gasped at the sensation as it snuck lower than she'd realized, rubbing the most tender of spots on her.

She could tell he was enjoying this attention, straddling his lap, it was hard not to notice.

The feeling of him was so much stronger than she could have imagined and her head hit his shoulder, gasping for air as he kissed across her shoulder, his fingers setting her into sensations she was sure people weren't supposed to feel.

The tightening in her stomach seemed to be more than she could stand. He was doing something to her, and it was driving her mad...

She felt herself shaking. She couldn't stop it. She felt the air pushed from her before the feeling hit.

She knew her breaths were coming out near screams, she knew she was clenched so hard to him that it probably hurt, but she couldn't stop as her whole body racked with sensation. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her as she realized what had just happened.

"Kyouya..." He smiled, chuckling at the surprised look on her face. "First time for that?" She nodded. So she'd been right.

Her first orgasm.

He stood up and jumped from the boat, swimming behind. He held onto the back of the boat and kicked as they finally left the tunnel. Haruhi found herself laying down, looking over the back at him. She couldn't keep the stupid smile off her face and stifled a giggle when she realized why he was in the water.

It was cold. She already knew he'd wanted her, but he wasn't about to do anything that was permanent.

It dawned on her that this was what she wanted. Someone who wanted her like that. Someone who was sweet enough to get her to the point she'd been at, who could easily take her, not against her will, but cared enough about her to jump into ice cold water instead.

She helped him back into the boat as they continued along the water, a part of the journey she hadn't been through before. It was beautiful. "Look at all of the trees!" She looked, the trees around her were almost entirely sakura.

"It's beautiful here in the spring." Kyouya's eyes gleamed in memory and Haruhi watched carefully. It wasn't so often she got to see him like this.

Haruhi frowned and looked down, something popping into her head. She looked ahead cautiously, looking at the scenes around her, but couldn't keep her mind on the serenity. "What are you thinking about that's so serious?"

"What you did earlier, in the cave..." Kyouya frowned, blushing slightly. "Did you not... like..."

"No! It's not like that!" She blushed as well, looking away. "You seemed to know what you were doing. Did you do that before...?" Kyouya looked down at her surprised before laughing. "No, That was a first. I just... read a lot." She nodded, trying to keep her blush down again. She looked up at him to find him still blushing slightly, smiling down at her. "I'm glad you enjoyed that." He bent down and kissed her lightly, just enough to tell her that he really did care.

She also knew that he didn't want to get himself into the same situation as earlier. "By the way, the place we're headed to, there won't be anyone else here, so feel free to explore. I feel that I should tell you before we get here, as to not kill off the amusement." She turned to him, curious. Amusement?

She looked forwards to find they were again going into a tunnel, but this time she could see sun come from the other side. The walls of this one were huge, as if they were going into a hollow mountain.

Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark, then took a second to adjust to the sun after, surprising her.

When she looked around she found she was actually in a hollow mountain. There were little caves everywhere, and there was a three story waterfall on the other side of the mountain.

They came to a small dock that floated above the river, blocking the boats from going into the pool at the bottom of the fall. They climbed out and Kyouya pulled the boat out. He turned and smiled. "The look on your face there was exceptional. I wish I could see that all the time." She turned and looked around at the area again, eyes wide with excitement. "Is this all real?"

"It's a mountain that was created by a meteor. When my family found it there was a waterfall coming from the other side of the mountain, and this was almost like a mini sea. They created an out for the water, there's a small river now that drains the area so that we can have this. The waterfall there is from another natural river from the melting snow on the mountains over there." Kyouya looked up at a distanced mountain range that Haruhi hadn't seen before. "The caves can be amusing, there's some shells and fossils in them, feel free to look around." She nodded and turned.

The caves were everywhere. She took a few small steps in the sand before deciding on a cave and she almost ran. She wandered in and looked around, realizing that it was dark. They didn't have the little blue lights in here. Kyouya stepped up and caressed her arm, causing her to turn and see a flashlight in his hand. She took it, momentarily watching him and turned, switching it on. "Have these caves been explored?" She asked, looking around to find Kyouya now against the back wall, looking quite intrigued himself. "Probably lightly. I doubt anyone with a real keen eye has probably been through here." Kyouya nearly whispered, examining the mineral in the wall. Haruhi smiled, glad that there was something she could be so interested in.

The walls were an interesting mineral mix, probably from years of water and possibly animal life. She expected more algae to be on the walls, but knew why when shortly after she noticed snails on the wall.

"I wonder if there's any dinosaurs in here." She joked and was surprised to see Kyouya looking at her quite serious. "It wouldn't surprise me. There were some extremely old fish here when the place was drained. Though a few were kept for science, most were released down the river. If the fish were doing that well, there's a chance that maybe, years ago, there were some aquatic dinosaurs that lived here."

She turned to him with wide eyes. "Kyouya..." He turned to her, confused for a moment before noticing the look of shock on her face. He turned to the wall above his head to see something, but couldn't tell what it was. He stepped back to see a giant trilobite in the wall. "Oh... wow..."

It was so oddly coincidental. They were talking about finding a dinosaur and they found this... The trilobite was about three feet long, probably the longest one found. "I'll send someone in later to pull it out. You may have just found a museum piece." He smiled at her as she walked over, trying to lift to her tippy toes to touch it. She was a little short, but squealed lightly when Kyouya grabbed her hips, lifting her up.

She ran her hand across the cold stone. It was beautiful. "Kyouya..." She looked down, laughing. He looked back up at her and turned her, lowering her slowly into his arms.

She didn't know how much time passed, only that the kisses he gave her, and that she returned seemed to warp her senses around him.

It was a while before they walked out. She looked at the rest of the caves, but decided not to enter just yet.

She ran down to the water, dipping her toes in and sighed. "I thought it would be cold!" She turned to him as Kyouya walked in after. "While it does come from the snow on the mountain, there's a few hot springs on the way. The water warms before it reaches this place. The waterfall is almost always thirty degrees. Just right to relax in. There's a few spots here that also help to keep the water warm." Haruhi turned to him, eyes narrowed. "It's really natural?" Kyouya turned to her, a slight smile. "Well, we had to cover a few of the pockets here, as the water was always about ninety eight, but it's mostly natural. The distance from the last hot spring was just perfect." Haruhi nodded as she turned, facing the waterfall. She really wanted to know what it felt like.

She ran out with a grin on her face and giggled as she reached the falls. It was warm, not too much though. She turned in the water, spinning with her arms out, looking up at the water as it cascaded down around her. She turned and looked over at Kyouya who just stood still, smiling softly as he watched her play.

"Come join me!" She called out and was surprised to see him nod and head towards her. His glasses had been put by the shore for safety.

He got to the falls and reached out, grasping her arm. Her eyes opened as he pulled her in, pressing himself to her, his chin by her ear, holding her ever so softly in the falls.

"Haruhi, I never gave you a proper confession. I was saving it for a time I thought was perfect, and I think this is it. I love you. So much that it hurts, I love you. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I may not be able to promise you eternal happiness, or that you'll get everything in life that you want, but I promise this, I will give you everything of me. Everything I have, everything I am is yours."

She stood still, wrapped in his arms. She could tell from his voice that there was a reason he held her so low during this confession, he didn't want her to look him in the eye. She could hear the fear, the near crack in his voice as he spoke so softly she could barely hear over the rushing water around them.

'everything that I have, everything that I am is yours.' The sound echoed in her ears. Her hands reached out around him. She grasped him tight. Tighter than she would have thought possible. "Kyouya!" She gasped, feeling like the last piece of her was in place.

I know, this one's a little long. Sorry about that! Muahaha!

Also, I think there's two chapters, maybe three left.

We're almost at the end.

Anywho, see you next chapter!

Ja~ne!~

jasminflower69


	15. Chapter 15

Hey all!

Disclaimer- I wish I owned it, but I don't, which means I don't need lawyers! YAY!!

Chapter 15

The next week went fast, and she ended out over the next weekend hanging out with Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru met her on Friday and sighed as he took her aside.

"I know you're not choosing me. On the other hand, I'm going to get my weekend. The three of us can just hang out." Haruhi was surprised at Hikaru's understanding over this. "You really aren't all depressed but hiding it, are you?" He shook his head. "I do love you, I always will, so we're adopting you." Haruhi looked over, confused. "Adopting?"

"Yeah, you can be our little sister. How's that sound?" Kaoru smiled weakly at his brother, who just shrugged. "I don't know enough about romance and dating and stuff to do this. All this time the only thing I've been able to think is 'I wonder what Kaoru's doing now', so I give up. I need more experience, I guess. You won't mind being my sister, right?"

Sure enough, by the end of the weekend they were a group unlike any other. Twins and their little sister, hot dog eating contest, food fight in the mall, goofing off.

It was more than Haruhi could have hoped for. No pressure, just goofing off.

By the end of the following week even Tamaki knew she wouldn't end out with him. She still didn't say it, she wanted to wait till the last day of school, but she knew. She had a feeling she'd known for a while.

They all got together for the last weekend of fun.

They went shopping, goofing off and such, but they ended out back at the river, back at the waterfall, at Haruhi's request.

They went to a different part of the mountain, though, and Haruhi looked down over the edge of the ledge. It was at least eight stories tall, Haruhi swallowed, not suddenly wanting to be here. "Who's idea was bungee jumping?" She turned to see the hands point at Kyouya who grinned. "It's really freeing. Don't worry, it's safe. The bungee cords are new, the vests are proven, the anchor is strong."

"I'm not worried about the anchor." She stood and turned, seeing the twins at the back, Tamaki beside her and Kyouya just a little off. Mori and Honey had come out for the weekend as well and were in the back, putting on their vests. "I jump all the time, I'm still alive." Tamaki smiled at her as Honey let out a small scream.

Haruhi turned quickly, loosing her footing.

It seemed to happen in slow motion, Tamaki reached out and tried his best to catch her, but their fingers passed too quickly.

She fell, looking down at the ground that seemed to be rushing up at her.

She screamed till the arms reached around her and she looked seeing Kyouya holding her tightly. "I can't let you die alone." He kissed her forehead softly, bracing for what was about to happen.

The yank dragged her back up, Kyouya holding onto her as tightly as he could. She looked up to see the cord leading up to the area ahead.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((Above version)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Tamaki saw it just before it happened and reached out, unable to grasp her in time. He heard her scream and yelled down. Kyouya ran to the edge and Tamaki realized he was going too fast to stop. He didn't intend to. His hand reached out just in time and he gasped as Kyouya jumped, the twins running over and looking down, terrified. Tamaki watched, terror filling him. There was nothing he could do now.

He heard Honey and even Mori yell behind them but couldn't break his eyes away from the descent before him.

He caught her! Tamaki screamed as he grabbed the chords. "Pull them up! NOW!!"

((((((((((((Back below)))))))))))

Haruhi clenched her arms around him, afraid to move even to look up. "They're pulling us up." Kyouya sighed as he heard her sniffles. "Kyouya..." He looked down, smiling as his hands reached his side and anchored her to him. "You're anchored to me. We're both fine. Everything is alright."

"I'm not going bungee jumping ever again." Her voice cracked as she cried, oddly happy only that she lived. This hadn't been her 'thing' in the first place. Now she knew why.

They were finally pulled to the top and Kyouya unanchored Haruhi before tethering her to the main anchor. "Don't take that off unless you're at the door." He sighed, oddly flushed and Haruhi wondered what the look on Tamaki's face was.

He walked over and tapped Kyouya on the arm. Kyouya looked over for a moment before Tamaki's hand reached out, smacking the young Ootori in the face. Tamaki broke down, grasping his hair and falling to his knees in tears.

"I can't BELIEVE you did that!" He sobbed, everyone watching was now shocked. "If I'd been a second later, If I hadn't seen you running you both would have been dead!" He shook his head, as if trying to break free from the mental images at what would have just happened.

Realization dawned on Haruhi. She looked over at Kyouya, remembering his words.

I can't let you die alone.

She walked over slowly, terrified, grateful, feeling the blood rush from her head, she felt dizzy as she approached him. "You weren't tethered when you jumped?" He shook his head, the hand print still deep red on his cheek. "You intended to die with me?" He nodded, now feeling ashamed.

She now knew what the Lobelia students were talking about. Who would want to live forever alone? You want someone who will NEVER leave you alone. Who loves you so much they're willing to fight along side of you and die with you.

She broke down as well, sitting beside Tamaki. He reached over and grabbed her, holding her close. "Haruhi, I'm so glad he caught you! I never would have been able to forgive myself for not catching you!"

"We owe you our lives! I'm NEVER BUNGEE JUMPING!!" She screamed, looking furiously over at the ledge.

They cried for a few moments before Kyouya turned and started walking away.

Haruhi looked over at him before looking at Hikaru who smiled and shooed her on, then at Tamaki who bowed his head, showing his defeat. "You better keep in touch. You're my best friends." Tamaki smiled sadly at her as she nodded and jumped up, unlatching the hook only when she reached the door.

"Kyouya!" She ran after him, catching up with him a moment later. He turned, surprised when she reached out, throwing her arms around him. "What?" He looked down at her, tears welling in his eyes, confusion evident on him. "You didn't want me to die alone. You stayed with me through all of it! Please, Kyouya, PLEASE don't ever leave me alone! Stay with me!" He looked down at her, his eyes widening as he realized what she meant.

"Me? I would have died foolishly, Tamaki is the one that saved us!" He started to shake. "You stayed with me! None of them would have, but you did! You stayed with me!" She cried and reached up, kissing him despirately. She wanted to hold him forever, for him to hold her even longer. He wrapped his arms around her, running his fingers over her back. "Are you sure? Out of all of them, are you sure you would choose me?"

"I am!" She gasped through her sobs.

He pulled her in tight, she could feel his tears dripping onto her shoulder. She backed up and looked at him, seeing him trying to fight the tears in his eyes. Not for a second, though, did he look sad.

They laid on the sand that evening, even as everyone else went back to the hotel they laid there in the sand, Haruhi curled up at his side. She looked up and smiled, tear marks stretched down her cheeks. She stood and wandered over to the water, curious eyes on her after laying on him for the last while. "Is everything alright?" Kyouya asked, sitting up and watching as she splashed lightly. She nodded, looking back down at the water. "Kyouya, when this is over, can I ask you a favor?" He smiled, nodding enthusiastically. "I want to see the anemones again. That was so beautiful." He stood and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her lightly. "As many times as you wish." He grinned before kissing her again, this time with depth. He watched as she ran over to the water fall, looking up as the water surrounded her. She looked over as Kyouya walked in, his hair, doused with the cool liquid, clung to his face. She laughed as she reached up, brushing back the strands from around his eyes.

He bent down to kiss her again, his arms reaching up to her shoulders. She leaned forward to press into him and rested her hands on his hips, pulling him closer.

His hands roved down her as he stood, feeling the softness in her arms, then her back as the kiss deepened.

Her hands ran slowly up his sides, causing a few deep gasps from him as she hit sensitive areas, clenching his hands onto her back.

"Haruhi, if you're not comfortable with finishing this, I think we should stop. You've taken all of my willpower." He panted out, his hands still in fists, gripping each other behind her back. She looked up at him and smiled, nodding. "Kyouya, Oh, Kyouya, I don't need to be uncomfortable anymore." She smiled up at him, sincerely.

He yanked off her top and tossed it as close to shore as possible. He looked down at her, looking up at him with the lightest of blushes across his cheeks. "You're so innocent." He smiled, his hands now exploring her as he felt his head swim. He knew he was blushing, but he didn't care anymore. He turned her around, her back to his chest and kissed gently down her neck as his hands roved down her, sliding gently under the bathing suit bottoms.

She jumped, gasping as her hands came up to his arm that was across her chest, clenching onto it. "Such an exquisite sound..." He felt he was loosing himself to this.

She stepped forward and turned to him, her eyes locked on his. The smirk on her face nearly frightened him as she stepped forwards, her hands roving down him.

Payback.

He closed around her as her hands found their way to his most sensitive area, again kissing her shoulder, panting and gasping, trying to regain his head.

He reached down and slid off her bottoms. She was surprised for a moment, especially when he picked her up, sitting her on his shoulder. (He'd seen this in a movie.)

She gripped his hair and threw her head back, moaning heatedly when his tongue found it's target. It wasn't long till he felt her legs tighten around him, she curled around his head as she shook, as if every muscle in her willed her to be as close to him as possible. He reached down, pulling off his trunks before lowering her down to face him. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Haruhi nodded, looking up at him and leaning up to kiss him as Kyouya slowly lowered her.

The feeling was totally euphoric. Haruhi noticed a moment of pain, but it was quickly washed away with the other sensations that came over her. It was like the world warped around them. The colors of the sun setting, the water that cascaded down on them, everything intermixed, intertwined around them. Everything became one when they did.

Haruhi felt him beneath her, his lips pressing erratically across her shoulder. She looked over, the look on his face was so beautiful. His eyes wandered over to her and he stilled, his eyes widened as they just stood there for a while, taking in the other's face. "Haruhi..."

She felt her heart speed as he fell, his knees now weak from adrenaline and emotion and he curled around her again.

They kissed again as they regained their movement.

"Haruhi, I love you..."

"Kyouya!" Was all she could manage before she felt a spring in her release, her skin felt like fire wherever he touched. The water washed away the burn as it felt like anything bad that could ever happen was just... gone. There was nothing but jittery jubilation as she looked up at him, still gasping for air, the muscular spasms effecting him quite strongly.

He looked over at her, his eyes narrowed, now tired, but the lights around them danced in his eyes. His hands reached up across her back, pressing her tightly to him as he kissed her shoulder again. "Kyouya, I love you..." He smiled softly before kissing her softly.

"I don't know where my bathing suit is anymore..." He laughed and stood, carrying her bridal style to a lounge chair. He laid her down before going and getting a towel from the stand. "Tomorrow I'll buy you a new one. Tomorrow," He stopped, looking at her as he slowly wrapped the towel around her. "Tomorrow starts a whole new world for us." He smiled, again tears blurred his vision. "I would never want to be in this world again if I didn't have you by my side."

So, the main story is over! There's an epilogue that I'll have up either later today or tomorrow!

Hope to see you all there!

JaNe!

jasminflower69


	16. Epilogue

Hey all! This is it, the last chapter in this thing! I hope you all enjoyed it, and look for another story coming out soon!

Disclaimer- if you don't know by now, then you're not reading this thorough enough!

Epilogue!

Kyouya and Tamaki leaned back against the gate at the school, chatting quite animately about something. Hikaru and Kaoru walked up with a sad smile, causing Kyouya to feel guilty, but he wasn't going to make him feel any better. "Hey, How are you?" He asked, more out of habit than anything else. "I'm fine, just a little... I'll be fine." He tried to keep on his happy face, earning a sad look from Kaoru.

"I'll help cheer you up!" One of his fangirls yelled in the background, earning him a few smirks.

The wait had been a long feeling one, to Tamaki and Kyouya it felt as if they'd been there for hours. "Haruhi's not here yet?" Hikaru asked to earn a shake from Tamaki. "I don't care, I've been here since four this morning, I'm not going to miss this!"

"Why have you been here so long?" One of the passing regulars asked, eyes wide. Tamaki looked over at Kyouya and grinned. "I'm waiting to see Kyouya's fiancé." The girl's eyes lit up. "Kyouya! You're getting married?!" Kyouya turned to her and nodded, unable to wipe the smile from his face. "We haven't set a date yet, but yes, eventually she and I will be married."

Tamaki smiled at his friend. As much as he really wanted to be angry at the young Ootori, he couldn't. "Ohayo!" Haruhi smiled as she walked up, waving her hand. The young girl that stood beside Tamaki turned to her and her jaw dropped. "H- h- Haruhi?!" Haruhi knew this would happen, but considering what was happening, she finally decided to let everyone know, by means of the school uniform, the long yellow dress.

She walked up to Kyouya, twirling around. "What do you think?" She asked with a smile, to which Kyouya chuckled at the sudden looks she was getting. "I think you just broke a quarter of the hearts in the school. You look beautiful." She giggled as she took his hand to go to the first class.

The first class was horrible. "Fujioka! I don't know what you think you're doing, but you must obey the uniform guidelines! Young boys aren't to wear dresses!"

"Sensei, I'm a girl." The teacher stared, blankly at her, eyes wide. "Really?" She nodded before looking back over to Hikaru and Kaoru, who were now laughing in the corner. Hikaru sat down and flung his arm over her shoulder. "Most of your designators have just informed me I'll be getting a lot more business. You should have done this a long time ago!"

"It's the last day of school!" She laughed before Kaoru chimed in. "We still have years left here! Honey and Mori will be gone, yes, but I've already gotten a replacement for them." Haruhi looked up, eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Remember the little boy who wanted to learn under Tamaki?" Haruhi was now terrified. "Yes..."

"He's offered to come back. As it turns out, the girl he had a crush on is coming back on her eighteenth birthday. He wants to be a romance powerhouse by then." Haruhi rolled her eyes, trying to keep from laughing. "And Mori?"

"Remember the Yakuza son that had a thing for you a while back?"

The mental images flooded into her head of the red head holding an elementary school kid on his lap.

"Oh, oh no!!" She laughed, earning a grin from Kaoru, but a sad smile from Hikaru.

Though she didn't notice, as well as almost anyone else in the school yet, their symmetry was off. The truly identical twins were gone. Thanks to Haruhi, they'd become different people, if only a little. That little bit, though, was enough.

After school there would be a party to celebrate a month long rest for the host club. Kyouya smiled. At the end of this he would be going to talk to Ranka-san about them moving into the Ootori house. He wanted her near him so greatly...

His father initially complained about this, till Kyouya had set him straight on the power of his businesses. Without Kyouya's backing, the whole of the Ootori empire would fall, the only one left standing would be him.

"Haruhi?" He put his arm over her shoulders as she had to inform another grouping that she was indeed female. "I didn't think this would be so hard!" She smiled up at him. He gently kissed her cheek, earning a shriek from the fangirls that decided they didn't care if Haruhi was a girl, that just meant that they loved her more.

"You know, Renge was sent back to France last week." She looked up, curious. "Why?"

"Apparently she followed Nekozawa around while I was gone, he got her banned from the school." Haruhi sighed. Another change. "You know what that means?" Haruhi looked up at him, curious. "The host club still needs a girl mascot." Haruhi laughed as she nodded her head.

"I'm in! It'll be so much fun!" She brushed her hair back as Kyouya smiled, pulling her in for an embrace.

"We have our whole lives ahead of us, Haruhi. I was so scared, after this ended that I would never see you again. Now, even after this is all over, I'll still get to see you."

"And me. Don't forget me." Tamaki grinned as he passed. Haruhi looked, curious as Kyouya nodded. "What does he mean?"

"I've adopted him. His father can come over as much as he wants, he'll work for me, and he can look for his mother. Tamaki will be my brother." He smiled as Haruhi grinned. "Now all you have to do is adopt Honey, Mori and the twins and we're set!" She joked, but was scared to find the look of the demon shadow king grinning back at her. "I'm already working on that."

The end

Hey! Hope you all liked! This was actually really fun to write, and part of the reason was the reviews I got! Thank you all so much for those! You don't realize how happy it made me when I broke the 20 review mark! I wasn't expecting this to be so well taken!

I'll be writing another story soon, though probably not Ouran.

EDIT: Due to the massive flood of complaints about her NOT ending out with someone else, I AM going to be making another Ouran fic. This one, though, will probably be a little less of a mystery. I already have an outline... Muahaha!

Please check my profile often to see when I have another story up!

Till then,

JaNe!

jasminflower69


End file.
